The True Enchantment
by nikkihime
Summary: Tomoyo want magic, too...but Eriol is the payment...will she be able to use her magic for him....*FINISHED* thanks for all your reviews...although..i'm thinking of an epilogue ^^
1. Default Chapter

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

===================================

Prologue: The Enemy Awakens

Eriol suddenly stopped on his tracks. He looked around cautiously, sniffing the air.

"Eriol–kun, nani?" The new mistress of the Clow cards nervously asked.

Eriol turned in their direction and met their questioning glances with his worried one. "I think, a new power has awakened."

"Hooee?"

"What do you mean, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran demanded, laying a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's hand. 

Tomoyo could only stare at her three friends. When it comes to magic, she cannot offer any help. All she can do is wait and see what Eriol has got in store.

"I don't know really," Eriol admitted. He gave a small sigh. "Don't you feel its aura? It's a faint trace of power. I don't know if it will be harmful. We still have to wait." 

The four resolved to wait for what will happen next. In a sudden, from out of nowhere, an ominous specter flew towards them.

"Hooee?! What's that?" 

Syaoran pulled out his sword. "Put out your weapons, minna. Looks like there's gonna be a battle." The shadow swept pass them, narrowly missing Sakura by an inch.

Eriol led Tomoyo to a safe place. Upon making sure she's alright, he headed off to the battlefield. Tomoyo nervously held her camera. _Surely, this enemy will be easily beaten,_ she thought. _Sakura-chan and the others have never been beaten before_. She whispered a small prayer for her friends, who were about to encounter the unknown enemy……

~*~

Somewhere out of reach, a trio was watching.

"Do you think, we could beat them?" one girl asked.

Another girl clenched her fists. "If we had to kill them all…."

"Now, now, don't be harsh," said the last of the trio. "We cannot defeat them until we have the girl," she said, her dark eyes evilly glancing to a certain longhaired girl who was nervously clutching a video recorder. 


	2. Question of Magic

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

===================================

Chapter 1: Question of Magic

"Syaoran–kun, attack it with lightning!" Sakura called out to her boyfriend. Syaoran quickly pulled out an incantation paper and hit the human – shaped, icicle – blasting shadow.

The shadow – or the spectre – quickly floated out of the lightning's path and blasted another icicle shower at Sakura's direction. 

"Shield!" A crystal dome enveloped Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol raised his staff and placed a shield on him and Tomoyo.

With Sakura unknowing to what this creature wants, she fumbled with the cards in her pocket and randomly chose a card.

"Firey!" The card made its entrance in a blazing inferno and shot flames to its opponent, mercilessly raining flaming bolts on the dark creature. Still, the creature nimbly eluded the attack, undisturbed.

Beads of perspiration started to form on Syaoran's forehead. "Oi, Hiiragizawa!" he shouted to the Clow wizard. "We need help here, you know."

Eriol grimly nodded and raised his staff once again, the seal of Clow illuminating the ground. Mumbling strange words, he glared towards the shadow and attacked it with a straight red beam.

Instead of cowering in fear, the creature seemed to enjoy the magicians' attention. It flew off, mockingly whooshing above the card captors before heading towards the most vulnerable victim.

"Tomoyo–chan, look out!" The amethyst – eyed girl dropped her video camera and scrambled uphill, but was outran by the creature. The shadow – form, being flexible, wrapped itself around Tomoyo's fair neck, waist and limbs. It stretched itself until the young girl howled in pain.

"Tomoyo–san!" Eriol madly looked around for a way to save her. Attacking would increase danger on their friend's part. Sakura, near tears and on the verge of hysterics upon seeing her friend faint, commanded the four elemental cards, namely, Watery, Windy, Earthy and Firey to attack the creature. She firmly emphasized that they were to leave Tomoyo unharmed. The attacks were no avail. It seems that the creature is immune to the attacks.

"Oi! Matte, Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran tried to call Eriol, who was swiftly coming to his friend's rescue. The creature rained sharp ice upon Eriol, scratching the Clow Magician from his face to his legs, but he did not seem to care. The efforts of the creature in attacking Eriol made its grip on Tomoyo tighter and soon, the fair girl's lips started to turn blue.

"Iya! Tomoyo–chan!" Sakura's knees wobbled and gave way. Syaoran quickly ran to catch her. 

"Sakura-san!" Eriol yelled while busily forcing his way through the shadow creature's attacks. "Elemental attacks has no effect. Use a less powerful card. That may do the trick." 

Shaking fear away, Sakura took a grip of herself and stood up. "You are my only hope," she whispered to the card she took from the deck.

"Arrow!" The arrow card materialized, adjusted her bow, and aimed her arrow at the creature's head. The arrow was released, and even if the creature tried to counter –attack it with ice, it shot the creature squarely on the head. A strong force made the creature spin rapidly until it was no more than three strands of thread: red, green and yellow. 

Syaoran reduced his sword back to a charm, Eriol disposed his staff and Sakura sighed with relief. They all ran towards their friend who was lying on the ground unconscious.

Eriol cradled her frail figure on his lap and turned her to her back. They gasped as they saw burning marks on her neck and arms. Eriol ran his fingers on the marks, hoping they don't hurt too much.

"Tomoyo–chan," Sakura softly said, holding her friend's hand. "Can you hear me?" The girl fluttered her eyes open, making the three magicians sigh thankfully. Sakura hugged her friend tightly.

Tomoyo glanced around. "Daijobu desu. Gomen nasai, if I was only able to protect myself……."

"Nobody's blaming you, Tomoyo–san," Eriol said. He pushed a few strands of dark gray hair away from Tomoyo's face. 

Tomoyo smiled. Suddenly, she glanced up at Eriol's hand. She gasped in horror as she saw rivulets of blood dripping from his arm to his fingers. 

"You are hurt!" she exclaimed as she sat up hurriedly, ignoring the pain that shot up from her neck to head. She pulled out her handkerchief and began dabbing at the blood, eyes full of worry. 

"It's nothing," Eriol assured her. Syaoran, meanwhile, found himself busy with checking Sakura for bruises while Sakura managed to move away from the other couple. "I was more scared of losing you," Eriol whispered.

Tomoyo's violet eyes brimmed with tears. "But Eriol–kun, you were hurt, because I couldn't protect myself. I don't have any magic, that's why….." Always known for not being able to hold back tears, Tomoyo wept.

Eriol gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Remember, I promised to always protect you, right? I was just keeping my promise." 

Tomoyo's long dark curls moved in waves as she nodded in understanding. It was like ages ago when Tomoyo got depressed because of Sakura's commitment to Syaoran. From then on, Eriol entered her life and vowed to protect her just like what Sakura did. They became inseparable except for one thing: Eriol is committed to somebody else. He is engaged to Mizuki Kaho. Tomoyo could only sigh……

~*~

"Eriol–kun, do you have any idea what it might be?" Sakura asked over a cup of tea. Syaoran sat beside Sakura, while Eriol was busily attending to Tomoyo's injuries.

"As, far as I know, the only people who can conjure such a magical figure are the so – called mages."

"Mages? Hooee? Are they dangerous?"

Syaoran was practically at the edge of hid seat. "What are they?"

"A mage means a wise man. But in our world, mages are people who are born without magic. They study it and they become masters. Even if they are not from a family that has a lineage of magic practice…" he turned to Syaoran, who nodded. "…they can still be very powerful. Usually, their powers are connected with the elements."

Sakura was apparently shaking. "Anou, Kero–chan, what do we do?" 

Keroberos, the guardian beast was sitting on the table all that time, nibbling cookies. "Behold Clow, the walking magical encyclopedia," he announced, perching on Eriol's shoulder. "However, you missed one little thing."

Eriol asked him and Kero–chan proceeded. "You see, as Master Clow told you, they take magic from elements, but that is not all. If they form a magical circle of four, their powers will be immense, combining the powers of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth. As I have observed, they must have been incomplete, for it did not took long before you beat them. However, a minimum of three elements could make a spectre like that, so that means they are near to being completed." He eyed Tomoyo's injuries nervously. "I must call Yue. He knows more about healing things than me." He was about to fly off when Eriol stopped him. 

"Yue is not needed. We will just make him worry much." He turned to Tomoyo. His hands were gently pressing a wet soft cloth on Tomoyo's neck. "Does it still hurt?" Tomoyo shook her head and glanced nervously at the three magicians. _Obviously, I can do nothing to help them .All I can do is be as cheerful as I can_. 

"Arigatou, Eriol–kun." For some reason, she saw Eriol blush faintly. "I wish I could do something to help you…"

"Maa, Tomoyo–chan. It's alright." Sakura assured her. "All we have to do is to look for their source of power and prevent another one from joining them, right Eriol–kun?"

"Actually, we have to destroy their altar," Eriol grimly said. "It is their source of power. If destroyed, their powers will be weakened greatly." 

"I must call my mother about this," Syaoran finally said, standing up. "I have to know the reason why they suddenly appeared and attacked us." 

"I'll watch that gaki and see to it he doesn't mess up the phone." Syaoran gave Kero-chan a glare.

"Matte! I'll go with you!" Sakura skipped with Syaoran to the corridor to use the phone. Eriol wrapped his hand over Tomoyo's which was on her lap. 

"Promise me you will take care, Tomoyo–san," he said, gazing at her amethyst eyes. "I don't know what to do if we lose you."

"I will," Tomoyo promised softly. She felt that Eriol had told her something important, she just couldn't place it. "Thank you," she added. Eriol smiled, more warmly than before, at her. 

"Tomoyo–san, I want to tell you that I …uh…"

Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran stepped to the room. "Mother says the mages must be interested in our power," Syaoran said, flopping down on the sofa. Sakura joined him. "She says it is weird, for mages are supposed to be extinct." They both glanced at Tomoyo and Eriol, who were both staring at each other. "Nani?"

"Uh, I guess I better go," Eriol said, faintly blushing. He stood up. "I have to ask Nakuru about this enemy. Take care, Tomoyo-san." Tomoyo smiled and nodded. Eriol nodded at the other couple and headed out for the door. 

~*~

Tomoyo limply lay on her bed. She held out her hand, which Eriol held a while ago when she was hurt. 

"If only I have magic. I'll be able to defend myself then." She sighed and turned on her side. "If those mages could gain power by just studying magic, then I bet I could too." 

Tomoyo's eyes ran over the picture of her friends. She is getting confused about her feelings for Eriol, half of her says she loves him, half says she doesn't and that they're just friends. 

_Well, whatever I choose, I still have nowhere to go_, she thought. _Eriol is engaged to Mizuki - sensei_. She closed her lids over troubled eyes and fell asleep. 


	3. Promises

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah…it's still not mine…no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

===================================

Chapter 2: Promises 

"Mistress Tomoyo!" Nakuru squealed as he hurled down the staircase. Tomoyo brushed off autumn leaves from her dress.

"Honestly, Nakuru, if you go on calling me that, Eriol–kun would be shocked." 

Nakuru faked a pout. "Pshaw! I can call you whatever I like. Besides…" he played a naughty smile on his lips. " I think you two look good together, you should get married!" 

With that, Tomoyo turned red as a ripe tomato. "Nakuru, if you go on like that, I won't make you new clothes! You know Eriol–kun is engaged to Mizuki–sensei." 

"Tsk, tsk, Ruby Moon is cross-dressing to harass that Touya–boy again?" Spinel called down from the chandelier.

"Suppi!" Nakuru purred. "You want breakfast?"

"Who the hell is Suppi?!" Spinel roared as he entered the kitchen while Tomoyo flipped the pancakes. 

"Hmm…let's see," Nakuru said, placing a finger on his temple. "Suppi is a black kitty with butterfly wings and oh so cute eyes. That means," he pointed at Spinel. "That's you! Suppi!"

Tomoyo served the pancakes and told Spinel to call his master. Spinel went off muttering, "I'm not a kitty…you cross – dresser!"

Eriol came down and whiffed at the smell of newly – made breakfast. He then glimpsed Tomoyo's legs as she walked around the kitchen. Tiptoeing behind her, she placed his hands on both sides of her waist and tickled her.

Tomoyo gave a little squeal, and seeing Eriol was the culprit, playfully whipped him with a dishtowel. "I came here to thank you for taking care of me yesterday and this is what I get when I make breakfast for you?" Tomoyo demanded.

Eriol laughed heartily. "Geez, you are so sensitive. You get tickled so easily."

Tomoyo raised her eyebrows. "What if I tickle you? Of course you'd feel that way, too."

Eriol gave her one of his famous smiles. "Wanna bet?" He gripped one of Tomoyo's hands.

"Eriol–kun!" she exclaimed as she shook her arm free.

"Tomoyo–san, why do you captivate me so?" He let go of Tomoyo's hand and sat down for breakfast, grinning at his best friend. 

Tomoyo laughed good–naturedly and served the three. 

"Master Eriol, will Mistress Tomoyo come often? She makes lovely flapjacks," Spinel said, apparently getting drunk from too much honey. 

Eriol raised his eyebrows when he heard Suppi say Mistress Tomoyo, but upon seeing that Tomoyo glared at Suppi, he kept quiet about it. "Spinel, you could ask Tomoyo-san, not me."

"Pweesh, Mishtresh Shtomoyo," Suppi drowsily said. "Why doncha live here?"

"Yeah!" Nakuru joined in. "That way we'll be a very happy family!"

Tomoyo almost choked on her food. She gave a very venomous stare at Nakuru, who was frantically waving his fork around.

"Now, now, don't get so excited over breakfast," Eriol finally said. "Why don't we help Tomoyo clear the table?"

Tomoyo automatically stood up. "Uh, no. I can manage." Eriol tried to persuade her to let them help but Suppi and Nakuru suddenly evaporated from view.

"Tomoyo–san, I'll wipe the dishes if you don't mind."

Tomoyo hurriedly scrubbed the dishes. "Yes I do mind," she said, her soapy hands working fast. "This is not Hiiragizawa–kun's job so…"

"I thought we got rind of the respectful 'kun' before," Eriol observed. 

"Well, you know, I was just showing respect because this is your house, Hiiragizawa–kun," Tomoyo mocked, eyes twinkling.

Eriol sighed. "If you say Hiiragizawa–kun once more, I'll kiss you."

Tomoyo laughed. "Honestly, Hiiragizawa–kun, I don't think you'll…" She suddenly stopped. She had said the forbidden word. Her hands almost dropped the soapy dish.

Eriol wrapped an arm around her waist and turned her around. "Looks like somebody's getting punished for not obeying."

"Go…gomen nasai, Eriol–kun, I was just kidding…mwphgh!" Eriol suddenly placed his mouth against hers. Tomoyo, unable to move, let his mouth roam against hers, coaxing her to do the same to him.

Slowly, Tomoyo matched Eriol's rhythm and kissed him back, her soapy hands reaching out to caress Eriol's hair. He moaned against her mouth as he felt her hand's contact with his hair and decided to deepen the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her back, then tangling them to her long hair, all the time gently opening her mouth with his tongue. Tomoyo willfully opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. After a while of passion, they broke away.

"I'm sorry," Eriol said, touching Tomoyo's cheek. "I didn't mean to get carried away.

"No, I'm sorry," Tomoyo replied. "I was the one who teased you, and it's my fault that you've got soap all over your hair."

Both of them laughed. Finally Tomoyo asked, "Will you keep your promise to me a month ago, still? Will you not leave me"

Eriol shoved away her bangs from her face. "Of course."

"I'm glad. Because if not, I'm gonna sink down to the unending waters of life."

Eriol chuckled. Suddenly, he found himself staring at her. He felt something in his heart that was not felt before, and all he can think about is kissing that girl before him once more.

"Tomoyo…" he whispered. 

"Hm?" the girl asked, her eyes looking up to meet his.

"I hope you won't get mad, because I'm gonna kiss you again." With that he crushed his mouth against hers, this time taking more passion with it. Tomoyo willingly wrapped her arms around his neck, and before they knew it, Tomoyo was leaned against the counter with Eriol coercing her mouth to open to his.

_This could take forever, _Tomoyo thought as she closed her eyes. _I'll be willing to come here everyday if he will love me like this._

That was what Tomoyo was thinking when the phone rang.

~*~

"Damn that phone!" Eriol murmured against her neck. Tomoyo smiled as Eriol ignored the ringing.

The ringing stopped as somebody answered it. Eriol thankfully returned to his task of making Tomoyo squirm as he kissed her neck. 

Tomoyo loved the way Eriol handles her. He is ever gentle and thoughtful. She arched her neck sideways to give him better access, which Eriol tended to more than willingly.

"A…anou, Master Eriol," Nakuru called from behind the kitchen door.

"Nakuru, do you mind? I am having important business here." Tomoyo giggled helplessly and looked at Eriol, eyes twinkling.

Nakuru could not be swayed. "Master Eriol…"

Eriol sighed against Tomoyo's shoulder. He looked up. "Nakuru, if you say my name once more, I'll blast you off to the past!" His last word turned to a gasp as Tomoyo ran a hand over his shoulder and down.

"Miss Kaho's on the phone…" Nakuru audibly muttered.

"Kaho?! Damn, Nakuru, why didn't you say so!" Faster than lightning, Eriol dashed to the phone, leaving Tomoyo dumbfounded. 

Nakuru managed a peek and Tomoyo and gave an apologetic look. "Gomenne, Mistress Tomoyo."

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, it's all right, Nakuru. We were just playing anyway." _Drat!_

Tomoyo walked to the corridor and heard Eriol's voice.

"Yeah, I know Kaho…you mean now? But…really?! ….you really do?! Okay, I'll come over as fast as I can. Take care, my Kaho… Aishiteru. Jaa." Eriol hung up the phone and found himself face to face with Tomoyo. He beamed at her.

Tomoyo gave a confused glance when Eriol beamed at her. _What now? What's with the smile?_

Suddenly, Eriol gave her a hug. "Tomoyo–san, I have to go to London at once. Please inform our teachers."

"But…but why?" Tomoyo asked as she followed Eriol to his bedroom, where he began throwing clothes in his bag.

Eriol looked at her and smiled. "Kaho wants both of us to talk. She wants us to get married, Tomoyo-san!"

Tomoyo froze. Her bright amethyst eyes turned a dull blue. "Tomoyo–san? Are you alright?" Eriol asked worriedly.

"H…Hai…I was just surprised. It all came too fast." She forced a smile but her thoughts were screaming. _Noo!!!!! _

"Yeah, pretty quick, ne?" Eriol continued as he checked for his other belongings. "I was surprised, too. This has gotta be the best day in my whole life, reincarnation or not."

_This was supposed to be my happiest day, too, until your Kaho called. _Tomoyo thought, near to tears. "Anou, maybe I should get going, have a nice trip." 

Unable to keep her tears from falling, she ran down the stairs, through the living room, and out of the house. She went to the park and sat on one of the benches, crying her heart out. Now she's got the answer. Now she knows she has feelings for Eriol. 

"Baka!" she scolded herself. "Letting yourself fall for a taken guy…you are just fooling yourself!" she cried, pitying herself for being such an idiot. After some time, she wiped her tears. 

"No one should see me like this," she thought loudly. "They'll think I'm such a jerk…I'll just go and let this feeling pass." She went off, unsure of where she is going, just walking where her feet would carry her.

~*~

"Master Eriol, there is only one word I could tell you and that is BAKA!" Nakuru angrily said as he stomped around the sitting room.

"Nakuru…"

"I thought you and Mistress Tomoyo were going well and then you're letting her go?!" Nakuru huffed. "I shouldn't have given you that phone call…"

"Stop it, Nakuru!" Eriol snapped. He stood up to face the crackling fire. It's winter, yet the cold outside was nothing compared to the coldness Eriol feels with his only family.

"You know Tomoyo and I are just friends. I am helping her cope up with Sakura's leaving. Kaho is the one I love. Why are you depriving me of my own happiness?" Eriol asked them. "Kaho is a good person, you just won't give her a chance."

"I don't want Kaho to live here," Spinel replied from the mantelpiece. "I want Mistress Tomoyo!"

"Why Spinel? I love Kaho. What makes Tomoyo so great? You know that she is…"

"Most special to you," Nakuru continued. "We, as your creations will very much want your happiness…"

"My happiness? Kaho is my only happiness! We love each other and nothing can stop that!"

Spinel closed the book he was reading and glanced at his master. "Do you really love Mizuki Kaho?" Eriol nodded. 

Spinel's eyes narrowed. "Then why kiss Mistress Tomoyo? Why is it that we feel you don't love Kaho?"

Nakuru slapped a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Why do you run away from the truth?"

"What truth is that, Nakuru?" Eriol dared to ask.

"The truth is that you love Tomoyo more than you love Kaho." Nakuru crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Eriol to answer.

Eriol laughed half – heartedly. "I love Kaho, very much. What happened between Tomoyo and me…was…just a …fling."

"Dammit!" Nakuru's anger worsened and Eriol found himself staring at Ruby Moon. "Don't you know how much you'll hurt Mistress Tomoyo when she hears what you have just said?! Besides, isn't she in danger from your unknown enemies?!"

"Ru..by..Moon…"

"She loves you Master Eriol, she loves you very much!" Nakuru yelled, pressing a finger on Eriol's chest to emphasize his words. "You call that fling?? I can't believe you are so dense!"

Nakuru stomped out of the room with Spinel trailing behind him. Spinel gave one look over his shoulder to his Creator. "If something bad happens to Mistress Tomoyo, remember, it will be your fault." With that, Spinel Sun left the room, leaving his Master in turmoil of emotions.

~*~

"Class, I have received information that Hiiragizawa–san will not be able to join our class anymore. He has to return to London for some important business. Now that it is clear, turn your books to page…."

Tomoyo absently looked outside the window. Why didn't she realize she loves Eriol more than anything before this happened. Not that she could do anything but still…..

"Tomoyo–chan," somebody whispered. Sakura gave her best friend a small smile. Tomoyo tried to smile back but failed. She turned her head towards the window again, leaving her friend staring at her with worry.

~*~

"Honestly that ancestor of mine didn't even think we have a new enemy to defeat here," Syaoran grumbled as they went off to lunch. "All he cares about is getting married to that Kaho."

"Now, now Syaoran–kun, I already told Eriol–kun that we'd be perfectly alright here," Sakura explained while munching on tempura. "He offered to tell Mizuki-sensei that he can't come but I told him to have fun and we'll take care of this problem ourselves. Besides, the enemy seems to have stopped attacking us."

"You are just too kind, Sakura–chan," Syaoran replied. "He's off getting married while we sit here so close to the enemy not knowing a thing or two." All of a sudden, Tomoyo burst to tears. Sakura turned and hugged her friend.

"Tomoyo–chan, what's wrong? I know Eriol–kun's leaving but….."

"Yeah, he's leaving us, Tomoyo. Just like he did before." Syaoran took a slurp out of his cup. Sakura gave him a warning glance.

Tomoyo whimpered against Sakura's shoulder. "If…if I only had magic like Mizuki–sensei, he won't have to leave, right?"

Sakura was startled at Tomoyo's words. "Tomoyo….."

"Then he won't get tired of protecting me, right Sakura–chan?" Tomoyo looked at the couple tearfully.

"Tomoyo–chan, you know it's not true," Sakura comforted. "Eriol–kun cares for you a lot. It's just that he has a life of his own and he can't let that go."

With that Tomoyo kept silent. Sakura's words were so true it pains her to hear it. Eriol cared for her as a friend and someone to protect, nothing more special. She should stop depending on him. _I'll show you Hiiragizawa Eriol,_ Tomoyo thought. _I'd learn magic and when you come back, I'll show you I can take care of myself perfectly_. 


	4. Vows

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

=========================================

Chapter 3: Vows 

Eriol sat by the evening fire thinking. He knows he has to help Sakura and the others to defeat this unknown enemy. It would be very difficult for Sakura to face an unknown foe and as a senior wizard, he has to help.

But still, this was the moment he was waiting for: to be married to the woman of his dreams. Besides, Sakura have defeated him a long time ago, and had captured the Hope Card without his help. She and Syaoran could carry on well. Sakura also told him not to worry and have fun, so it's all right to go. But still, there's another problem….Tomoyo.

He could not understand Tomoyo's reaction two days ago. They were supposed to be friends. Why isn't she happy for him? _Is she really……_ Eriol shook off Nakuru's words from his mind. He picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

~*~

Tomoyo sat by the bench overlooking the Tomoeda amusement park. This was the very place where Eriol had entered her life. She reminisced those memories……

FLASHBACK

"Eriol–kun, Tomoyo–chan," Sakura called to the pair behind them. "Hurry, I want to ride the octopus!" Sakura tugged on Li Syaoran's arm herself and urged everyone to walk fast.

"I'm really cannot understand Sakura–chan's passion for carnivals," Eriol remarked to the girl beside him.

The longhaired girl smiled. "I don't know, Hiiragizawa–kun. I am at a loss myself." She hugged her form and tightened her hold on her jacket. "I don't understand why on a cold, autumn day like this, Sakura–chan suddenly wanted to ride an octopus."

Eriol shared the pun. "Maybe Li-kun doesn't understand it, too." He gestured towards a brown-haired boy trying to get a hold of her very enthusiastic girlfriend.

They reached the carnival, and as expected, Sakura ran to the octopus and dragged Syaoran with her. Tomoyo pleaded Sakura to let her skip riding the octopus and videotape Sakura from below. At last, after almost eight rounds, Sakura jumped down from the octopus.

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed. "It was so great! Don't you think so Syaoran-kun?" She glanced over to her boyfriend, who was currently having difficulty to walk straight. 

Sakura ignored Syaoran's dizziness and grabbed his arm. "Let's go try something else!" The only answer Syaoran could offer was, "Nyark!"

"I'm so happy Sakura has finally found her love," Tomoyo said after a long quiet interval. 

"Well, I'm glad my cute descendant has finally met developments after so much effort of proposing to Sakura-san five years ago," Eriol replied as they watched the subjects of their chat walk ahead of them holding hands.

All of a sudden, Sakura turned to face them. "Tomoyo–chan! Let's try the ferris wheel!" She grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her to the spinning contraption.

Syaoran grinned. "Sakura might get dizzy, so I'll ride with her. You, my four–eyed ancestor, will go with Tomoyo-san." He wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and strode off.

Eriol offered his hand to his companion but the seventeen – year old girl shook her head. "Aree? Doushitano Daidouji–san?" 

"Anou, won't Mizuki-sensei be angry if we…if we ride together?" she asked quietly.

Eriol laughed. "Kaho and I aren't engaged, Daidouji–san, although I hope we will be. And besides, she's in England, and besides those, we're friends, right?"

Tomoyo nodded and met his hand with hers.

"Is something wrong, Daidouji–san?" Eriol asked with a concerned look as the ferris wheel began to move.

Tomoyo shook her head. "Um, no. I was just thinking about Sakura-chan."

"What about Sakura-san?" came the young wizard's follow – up question.

Tomoyo forced a laugh. "Honestly, Hiiragizawa–kun, I don't think you will understand…" she looked away from Eriol and stared at the scenery below. 

Eriol stood up and sat beside her, making their carriage wobble.

"Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"Try me," Eriol challenged, winking at her.

"Oh. Well, Hiiragizawa–kun, I just realized that Sakura-chan will be gone with Li–kun to Hong Kong and I'll be left alone."

Eriol stared at her amethyst eyes. "You really love her, don't you?"

Tomoyo slowly nodded. "Ever since we were in grade – school, she was my Sakura…until Li–kun came. My best friend…is gone."

Eriol gave a sigh and used his finger to tip Tomoyo's chin towards him. "Look at me," he commanded. Tomoyo's teary – eyed gaze met his.

"Daidouji–san, we have each other. You are not alone because I am here. I'll be your friend."

Tomoyo could only say, "Thanks. I know you are but…"

"Trust me," Eriol interrupted. "I'm always here. I could listen to you, I could comfort you, just like the way Sakura-san does. That way you won't feel lonesome." Eriol bowed his head. "That is, if you are willing to."

Tomoyo was quiet. Then she faced Eriol. "Yubikiri?" she asked him, holding up her pinky.

"Yubikiri?"

"It means pinky promise. It means that whatever happens, you will keep your promise." Tomoyo waited Eriol to answer. Then, Eriol twined his pinky with hers. 

"Yubikiri, Tomoyo-san."

Tomoyo was taken aback. She stared at him wide–eyed with surprise.

"Nani?" Eriol asked. "Was it the 'Tomoyo –san thing'? I wish to call you by your first name. That way we'll be closer. I also wish you could call me Eriol."

"Hiira…Hiiragizawa–kun…"

"E-r-i-o-l," he corrected. "Hiiragizawa–kun sounds so stiff. Please?"

Tomoyo couldn't help but beam. Maybe Eriol is being sincere. "All right, Eriol–kun." With that, the ferris wheel ride is over.

END OF FLASHBACK

Tomoyo hugged her frail form and closed her eyes. _If only things were like before_, she thought. _But there seems to be no choice. Just wait, Eriol–kun. I'll be able to achieve magic like your Mizuki_. 

~*~

Somewhere in the shadows, three forms were watching….

"How did you do that?" one asked.

"What?" the other girl asked.

"The phone thingy……" 

"Hmmm….ventriloquism?" an amused voice replied. And they all laughed, watching a figure in the distance bow her head in distress.

~*~

"I am so sorry, but Tomoyo–san is not yet home," the secretary on the other line said.

"Oh. But it is 12 midnight. Did she say when she's going to be back?"

"Actually, Hiiragizawa–san, we thought she was with you, for she never came home since she left the house at 7 AM."

"But she left here ages ago. Anyway, thank you. Please tell her when she gets home that I called." Eriol hung up the phone and looked out of the window. _If Nakuru's words were so true, I had hurt Tomoyo–san very gravely indeed_. He played back Nakuru's words in his mind. _How could I hurt Tomoyo –san? Why am I so disturbed about it?? _He realized that his emotions were in chaos. Part of him wanted to fly to London and be with Kaho, but another part of him wanted to go to Tomoyo, catch her in his arms and tell her how wrong he is. She is a girl who needs protection and care. Shaking himself off of tiring thoughts, Eriol put himself in a dreamless slumber.

~*~

"I am so glad you and Mizuki–sensei will finally settle down," Sakura cried. She reached up and hugged Eriol. Syaoran came up to him and shook his hand.

"Now I am relieved that we will be safe from your clutches," Syaoran joked. Eriol gave a good–natured laugh. Then, he looked around.

"Where's Tomoyo–san?"

"Anou," Sakura started. "She isn't feeling well."

"She's sick?" Eriol inquired, the furrows on his forehead deepening.

Sakura nudged her boyfriend. "Oh yes," Syaoran finally said. "You see, we found her in the park, like 4 AM, she's drunk and we did not let her come because it might make her feel worse. We all know Tomoyo-chan's very attached to you."

Eriol nodded. "I see. Please tell her, I said good bye and take care." Syaoran nodded in return.

"Oh wait, one more thing." Sakura reached inside her bag and pulled out an envelope. "Tomoyo-chan wants to give you this. She said you should open it when you get on the plane." 

"Thanks." Eriol stuffed the envelope in his coat pocket.

"No big deal. I'll watch over Nakuru and Spinel. Please say hi to Mizuki–sensei for me."

Eriol sighed. "I'm sorry for the bother. Nakuru and Spinel just won't come to London with me." He picked up his travelling bag. "Well, I should get going. See you then." 

"Ganbatte ne, Hiiragizawa – kun!" Sakura shouted as Eriol rode the escalator. With one last wave, Eriol's friends disappeared from his view.

On the plane, Eriol hurriedly opened Tomoyo's letter. Upon unfolding the sheet of paper inside, his eyes widened. 

Only one word was written on it. There was no name or message. On it was written the word: YUBIKIRI.


	5. Oaths

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

================================

Chapter 4: Oaths

Eriol quickly deposited his baggage to his old manor and went to Kaho's work place, wondering why the auburn–haired teacher did not meet her at the airport.

Mizuki Kaho was a bit surprised at their meeting, so Eriol explained that he made a rushed reservation so that he could come immediately. Kaho smiled and welcomed him accordingly. 

"Eriol, is something the matter?" Kaho had noticed Eriol's lack of cheeriness as they went out to celebrate their engagement.

"Huh?" Eriol looked up from his steak. "Nothing. I was just worried about…_Tomoyo… _about Spinel Sun and Nakuru." 

"Oh." Kaho paused to sip from her wineglass. "I assure you that both of them will be good, especially with Sakura-san around."

_If you only knew, _Eriol thought. He glanced at Kaho. Her eyes seem to glow because of the dim glow of the candlelight. Eriol held his breath as he expected his heart to beat faster…but nothing happened.

"Eriol, nani?" Kaho asked, worried. Her date seemed to be startled.

He tried to smile. "Oh, nothing." The dinner went on without further interruption.

~*~

Thank you for the dinner, anata," Kaho said as Eriol accompanied her to her apartment.

"Anata?"

Kaho smiled as she tightened her hold on Eriol's hand. "I was thinking that we should practice calling ourselves as a married couple, ne. Don't you think so, anata?"

Eriol stammered. "Yes…ko…koishii…"

Kaho beamed, not noticing the hesitant quiver in her fiancé's voice.

Eriol remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a little blue box. Kaho opened it, revealing a ring. It is a thin circlet of gold, cradling a single diamond on its side studded with little amethysts. 

"It's…pretty…" Kaho said. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

"You don't like it?" Eriol asked. Kaho shook her head.

"Um, of course I like it. It's just that…"

"What is it?" Eriol pressed her hand entwined with his to his lips.

"Well, you must have forgotten that my favorite gem is opal…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, demo, your birthstone is amethyst, that's why I thought about it." Eriol apologized, setting aside the fact that he was thinking of something else when he bought the ring. "I could have it altered if you don't want to…"

The red–haired lady placed a finger on Eriol's lips, shushing him. "It's always beautiful if it comes from you." She held up her hand. Eriol, remembering that he should be the one to place the ring on Kaho's finger, hurriedly did so.

Kaho held up her hand, admiring the ring. "For some reason, it's not in my taste," she commented. Then she smiled. "But still, thank you. Aishiteru, Eriol."

"Ai…shiteru, Kaho." Kaho moved her face closer to kiss Eriol. He readily accepted it and melted his mouth with hers.

Kaho sighed against his mouth, yet Eriol did not deepen the kiss. She ran a hand across his shoulders, waiting for Eriol to make his move. Eriol pulled away unknowingly. His fiancée gave him a questioning glance.

"I…uh…really should be going. We're going to arrange so many things tomorrow and I have to rest."

"Would you like to sleep over?" Kaho inquired, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

A day ago, Eriol would have jumped and welcomed Kaho's flirting. But now, he seemed to be not in the mood and decided against it.

"I might become cranky tomorrow if I don't get a good night's sleep," Eriol joked, faking a laugh. "I'll just stay in the hotel."

"Okay,. Pick me up tomorrow at ten? And Eriol," Eriol met Kaho's ruby gaze. "Could you…kiss me again?"

Eriol sucked in a breath as Kaho closed her eyes. She ran a hand on Eriol's cheek. "Please?"

"Hai." And he did. This time Kaho made the first move, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss. For some reason, Eriol was taken aback by such daringness, but reluctantly gave in. After a short while, he pulled away.

"I have to go, Good night, Kaho." He gave her one last hug and went down the stairs that led outside.

~*~

Back in Tomoeda……

"Eriol–kun called last night," Sakura cheerily reported at lunch.

"Oh?" Syaoran replied a bit sarcastically. "Why would he call? To check on us and see if we're still alive?"

Sakura glared at her boyfriend but grinned at Tomoyo. "He asked if you are alright. I told him you were doing great but you miss him."

Tomoyo didn't seem to hear. She ate automatically, eyes not leaving her plate.

"Tomoyo–chan?" Sakura asked. 

"Ara?" Tomoyo looked at her questioningly. Sakura shook her head and Tomoyo stood up. "I'll go check on Chiharu and the others, Sakura–chan." She walked away. 

"I'm worried about Tomoyo-chan," she heard Sakura tell Syaoran.

"She'll get over it, Sakura–chan. She's a strong girl," the Chinese boy remarked. 

_Yeah, very much stronger than you think_. Tomoyo thought as she headed towards Chiharu's table.

"I have never met them," she heard Rika say as she neared their table.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan. Care to join us?" Chiharu moved aside to give Tomoyo some space. Tomoyo smiled slowly and sat down. 

Yamazaki was chewing on a shrimp. "Where's Sakura–chan and the others, Tomoyo–chan?" he asked. 

"They were, uh, busy with things." The others nodded in understanding and proceeded with their conversation.

"Do they have permission to do those things in school?" Rika asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"What are you all talking about?" Tomoyo wanted to know. 

"The Occult Club, haven't you heard about it?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Naoko told us that there's a new magic club here in Seijyo," she went on.

That perked up Tomoyo. She glanced at Naoko, expecting for an explanation, which the bespectacled girl gave generously.

"They are called The Circle of Four, although there are only three existing members. Students are still reluctant to join them, since they look, well, weird." 

Yamazaki held up a finger. "It is said that they offer sacrificial victims on the altar and burn them to death. That's why students are afraid to join. I heard that one dark night the leader came and slashed…"

"Don't you ever stop making tall stories?" Chiharu angrily said, dragging Yamazaki away from the group. All laughed, but Tomoyo was too preoccupied to join in. She turned to Naoko.

"Do you….know where they meet?" she asked. Naoko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't tell me you are going to join them, Tomoyo–chan," Rika said, horrified.

"No. I just wanted to ask some questions," Tomoyo quietly said. Naoko then told her that the group meets at the back of the school at exactly 4:00 PM and wait for members. Tomoyo graciously thanked her and ran off to her classes, leaving the two girls dumbfounded.

~*~

Tomoyo rushed down the stairs to the school's backyard. It was 4:10 PM and she have to hurry to see the members of the Circle of Four. At the back of the school, Tomoyo glimpsed at three girls leaning on the wall. One of them looked at her watch and nodded to the others. They began walking off.

"Matte! Please wait!" The three girls looked around to see Tomoyo running up to them.

"What can we do for you?" the blond–haired girl asked, apparently amused.

"Let's leave her, Sayaka. We have other things to do," the black-haired girl with glowing amber eyes irritably said.

"Matte. Look at her eyes." The third girl, who was fiery red hair but kind purple eyes glanced at Tomoyo. "She has purple eyes like me." 

"Yare yare….come with us, miss!" the ashen blonde girl gushed. "We would love to talk to you about anything."

"I….I would like to learn magic." Tomoyo bowed her head to hide her blushing face from them. She did not see the auburn–haired girl grin knowingly. 

"We know," she replied, taking Tomoyo's hand. I think it is time for introductions."

In a few minutes, Tomoyo learned the identities of the three girls. They were all her upper classmen. The red–haired girl with amethyst gaze was Kayama Nikki. She claims to be the Pillar of Earth. The cheery one with blonde hair was Ryooenjutsu Sayaka. She calls herself the Pillar of Water. The Pillar of Fire, who has a temper as fiery as her namesake, was the jet black–haired Mihari Keiko. She also learned that they are in need of members.

"You see," Nikki explained over a cup of tea. "We can't perform real magic if we are only three. We have to have a new member to fill in the fourth pillar, which is the Pillar of Wind."

"Yeah," Sayaka agreed." That's why we're so glad you joined us. Irasshai!" 

Keiko, at last, spoke up. "She isn't exactly our member yet, Sayaka. She has to prove to us first that she deserves to be the Pillar of Wind."

"Oh I know she will be," Sayaka said, smiling. "The Order of the Wind usually has cute people like her." Tomoyo blushed at the compliment. 

"OK, that settles it," Nikki finally said, stopping the argument. "We're going to give you a book of simple spells, Tomoyo–san, and you have to study them. You have to show us what you have learned in a few days, and we'll judge if you are worth being Pillar of Water. Ganbatte ne. Till then, we won't speak to you first." Tomoyo and Nikki shook on the agreement and they went off separate ways.

~*~

"Naoko–chan, have you seen Tomoyo–chan?" Sakura asked, her face frowning with concern.

Naoko stopped on the stairs and looked up at Sakura. "Oh no, Sakura–chan. Is she missing?" Sakura clasped her hands together.

"Well, the teacher said she didn't attend her music practice today. I went looking for her, but I can't find her."

"I think you'll find her in the school yard, Sakura–chan. I saw her there yesterday about this time, too."

"Arigatou, Naoko-chan." Sakura ran off outside to look for Tomoyo.

~*~

It has been two days since Tomoyo was introduced into the club. She had been reading and practicing non stop for her initiation rites to be held tomorrow. She held up a wand (which was provided by Keiko) and pointed to the ground, muttering something inaudible. 

A small gust of wind formed from the wand. She waved her wand once more, and the gust of wind became bigger, making her own hair swirl. A moderately–sized whirlwind picked up bits of leaves on the ground and Tomoyo sent it spinning to nothing again with her wand. _I can do magic now_, she thought. She knew it was a simple trick, as what the book said, but having done little magic unlike before felt so……so powerful. "I just controlled the whirlwind. I am the Pillar of Wind," she said loudly. 

"To – mo – yo – chan?" She looked up to see Sakura looking shocked. 

"What do you want, Sakura-chan?" she asked annoyingly. Her own best friend is ruining her practice. 

"Anou," Sakura said, coming towards her. "What did I saw you just did?"

"I am practicing my magic, Sakura–chan," Tomoyo boasted. She repeated what she had done earlier. Sakura watched it, mouth agape.

"I….I didn't know you can do magic," Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo huffed. "You think it's only you who can do magic?" she angrily said. "Then you are damn wrong." She walked away, leaving her friend in stupor.

~*~

Eriol gripped the phone firmly. He had only been gone for two days and the news Sakura brought him was shocking. "Are you really serious, Sakura–san?" he asked again.

"You asked me that question for the third time and I'll repeat the answer again. I saw it with my own eyes," the voice on the other line annoyingly said.

"But how can Tomoyo–san do that?"

"I don't know." Sakura quickly felt the worry in Eriol's voice and hastily assured him. "You don't have to return here, Eriol–kun. I was just telling you the things happening around here. But you still have to prepare for your wedding, you know. We're going to be alright here. I'll talk to Tomoyo–chan tomorrow."

"Sakura–san, I ……"

"Hush, Eriol–kun. We can handle this by ourselves. Maybe Tomoyo is just lonely because you aren't here. I'll call you for any developments. Jaa ne!" Sakura hung up. 

Eriol sat down on his bed. Everything seems to be in the wrong place today. First, Kaho did not want them to meet today. She said she was busy. And now Tomoyo–san is doing magic. Shaking his head, Eriol went out to cool his head.


	6. Visits

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

====================================

Chapter 5: Visits

Somewhere at Seijyo High….

"The Day of Judgment has come," Nikki announced. Tomoyo was there, holding her wand. "We must judge you according to your performance today." The red–haired girl signaled to the others, who nodded and arranged their altar. Their altar was in an abandoned room near the back of the school, its eerie atmosphere quite suitable for the ritual. 

Tomoyo looked around, digesting everything she could see. A six–pointed star was drawn on the ground, and a single cauldron was on the altar. Two candles illuminated the scene, and all three members held a staff, somewhat like the one Eriol always carries. Behind each of them is a bowl of fire. It's very quiet and the atmosphere was dark. Tomoyo shivered.

"Neophyte, come forward," Keiko said. Tomoyo nervously stepped forward. "Read this aloud and wave your wand, just like what you have learned from your readings."

Tomoyo read the characters on the piece of paper while the three surrounded her. "Now, we want your full concentration, Tomoyo-san," Sayaka calmly said. "We are going to let our power out and then when we say alright, read the incantation aloud." Tomoyo nodded in understanding and the ritual started. 

~*~

"Really, Sakura. I think you are hallucinating," Syaoran said as he felt Sakura's forehead to check if she has fever. Sakura shook him off.

"No really! I saw Tomoyo-chan do the wind thing with my own eyes." Syaoran gaped at her determination. It wasn't like Sakura to push through things she wasn't sure of. 

"I guess we better go ask your friend then." They started to search for Tomoyo.

~*~

Tomoyo shivered uncontrollably as the three girls lit up the four bowl at each corner of the altar. Sayaka came up, bringing her blue staff with designs that looks like waves, and raising it high in the air she chanted.

River and Oceans

Seas and Springs

Swords of Ice

Come here as I bid thee

Give me the power

Give me the strength

I, the Pillar of Water

Call the dragon at rest.

The bowl of fire behind her swirled and blazed into a large pillar. Tomoyo became a bit scared. The fire, suddenly became blue as water and turned into a dragon–like form , before hardening to ice.

Keiko quickly raised up her red staff with intricate patterns of suns and chanted as Sayaka lowered hers.

Blazing glory

Fires of rage

Swords of flames

Come here to this mage

Give me the power

Give me the strength

I, the Pillar of Fire

Call the phoenix at rest

Like, Sayaka's, Keiko's bowl of fire blazed, but this time, it did not turn to ice. Instead, it turned magnificently into a burning frenzy, illuminating the whole room. The wings of the Phoenix burst out and it suddenly became as calm as a crackling fireplace.

Nikki brought out her staff of yellow with patterns of vines twining all around it and chanted softly, closing her eyes now and then.

Patient Wood

Undying earth

Swords of the vines

Come here and be merged

Give me the power

Give me the strength

I, the Pillar of the Earth

Call the wolf at rest

Nikki's fire turned bright amber, almost blinding Tomoyo. Smaller green fires shot up and entwined themselves on the yellow pillar. After a while, they became calm and disentangled themselves, revealing a wolf – like form perched on the bowl. 

Sayaka whispered. "Alright." Tomoyo brought out her green wand, shaking, and slowly chanted her piece.

Whirling winds

Rampaging clouds

Swords of storms

Come here and be found

Give me the power

Give me the strength

I, the Pillar of Wind

Call the griffin at rest.

Tomoyo jumped as she heard the fire behind her whistle and blaze. She turned around to see the inferno turn green and form an eagle with a lion's body. It made a shrilling sound, and Tomoyo drew back, making a giggle erupt from the three girls.

Keiko surprisingly spoke. "We found you." 

Sayaka beamed at her. "Yare yare, looks like we have a new sis."

"Now, let's finish this initiation," Nikki interrupted. She raised her wand once more. The words she muttered this time were difficult to understand. Tomoyo strained to her the words but she could not. Suddenly, she felt dizzy. She looked at her new friends, who were staring at her.

"Are you, OK?" Keiko asked, her voice somewhat mocking.

"Ohh, look! She's falling asleep." Sayaka looked at her with apparent curiosity.

"Let's finish this," Nikki smiled.. Those were the last words Tomoyo heard as she blacked out.

~*~

Eriol looked at Kaho and smiled. He finally urged Kaho to go out and go bar–hopping. But still, the red–eyed woman was quiet all the while.

"Is something wrong, Kaho?" he asked uneasily. He reached out for her hand but she moved her pale hand away.

"Maybe I should ask you that question?" Kaho coldly answered.

"What did I do?" Eriol asked, his sapphire eyes probing Kaho's face.

Kaho thought for a while and decided to tell him. "Tell me, why did you come here?" she asked. 

Eriol was taken aback. "Well, I came because you told me that you want to get married."

Kaho crossed her arms over her chest. "I did not say anything like that."

Eriol almost dropped his wineglass. He adjusted his glasses. "What did you say?"

Kaho sipped from her glass, eyes still not meeting Eriol's. "I did not call you, really. I was surprised when you appeared here so suddenly. It was alright anyway, but going out with me while you are thinking of somebody else is much too had for me to endure."

It hit Eriol home. "Kaho – I – I was thinking only of you….."

"Really Eriol, let's not play games anymore," Kaho huffily said. "You forgot my favorite gemstone and gave me Tomoyo's favorite one. We kiss, but you didn't seem to concentrate. We go out to dinner and you suddenly zoom out to oblivion and think of something else. You hurry home and call Japan and ask if Tomoyo's okay." She looked at Eriol. "Now tell me you think only of me."

"Amethysts – are – Tomoyo's favorite?" he repeated. "How did you know I call….."

"You are very easy to read." Kaho took off the ring from her finger. "I guess I cannot call this mine. Make up your mind Eriol. You could always go back to her."

"Kaho – I …."

"I cannot accept your love now," Kaho gently said. "You have to think about it first. Decide where your heart really belongs. Then come back if it is me. If you don't come back to me in three days, I will presume you found your love in – somebody else." With that, Mizuki Kaho left Hiiragizawa Eriol. 

~*~

Eriol was having a very confusing dream. Before, his dreams contain only the red–haired girl he had always loved. But this time, he dreamt of a solitary plum tree in full bloom, with trees of magnolia surrounding it. Underneath it sat a longhaired girl. She was crying. As Eriol approached her, all he could see was her violet gaze. "Yubikiri!" she shouted at him. As she stood up to face him, he recognized who she was… Daidouji Tomoyo had invaded his dreams as well….

Eriol woke up, sweating. Even in his dreams, he sees Tomoyo. Were Nakuru's words so true? He thought of only one way to find out.

He knew he had sworn to forget this spell a long time ago, but he is going to use it one more time. After that, he swore himself he would never use this again. He cast himself a dream spell. This spell allows his true emotions to show through a dream, giving him a concrete sign of what he is really feeling. He made himself asleep again.

Eriol, the half – reincarnation of Clow, was conscious during his entire dream. In a distance, he could see Kaho's red hair and welcoming smile. Yet not far from her stood a shorter girl with long wavy hair and bright amethyst eyes. 

"Who?" Eriol whispered. "Who between them, is the one I really should live with?"

Out of nowhere, a thing came flying towards him. "Is it a bird?" It came closer. "No, it's a plane. Wait a minute, is it…is it…" Eriol's eyes widened in surprise.

~*~

Daidouji Sonomi's sobs were inconsolable. Sakura and Syaoran stood abreast, watching Tomoyo's mom and her bodyguards.

"We're very sorry, Mrs. Daidouji," Sakura finally said. "We could not find Tomoyo anywhere." Sakura herself tried to hold back her tears. Tomoyo's mom doesn't need more flowing tears.

Sonomi dried her dark eyes with a handkerchief and straightened. "I guess I should call the police then." She turned to Sakura. "You should get some rest. I know both of you are very worried……"

"We'll be okay, Mrs. Daidouji," Syaoran said. He and Sakura left the Daidouji residence silently.

~*~

"This is life!" Sayaka exclaimed. They were currently in a bar downtown, called the Witching Hour. Keiko laughed as Nikki smiled at a guy who winked at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Keiko asked the Earth Pillar.

"Hmm….I prefer the bespectacled wizard to this guy," Nikki confessed.

Sayaka stopped drinking. "You mean Hiiragizawa?" She let out a giggle. "Honestly, I think the Chinese Li Syaoran is the best." She turned to Keiko. "What about you? Have you found out where that brother of the Clow Mistress studies?"

Keiko let out a huff and replied airily, "For your information, we are already going out."Sayaka's hands flew up to her mouth. "You are dating Kinomoto Touya?!" 

"Now, now, Sayaka you don't have to be so excited," Nikki laughed, purple eyes glinting. "In Keiko's vocabulary, dating means going out with the guy whether he likes it or not."

"Well now that you mention it, he is very hard to urge," Keiko replied. "I had to make him do loads of work and then make his friend Yukito sleep so that we could get out together. But he seems to be out of town right now so I can't torture him" Giggles erupted from the trio.

"Well, that Hiiragizawa and Chinese boy are next," Nikki said as she ran her hand on her seatmate's hair. "Somebody will get them for us, right, Madison?"

Tomoyo nodded automatically. Her hair has been cut shoulder – length and her purple eyes covered with black contacts. 

"Yeah, give us your friends who gave you trouble," Sayaka giggled. 

"As you wish," Tomoyo absently said.

~*~

In London….

"Yue??" Yue smiled and bowed to his former master. "It's jolly great to see you again, Master Clow."

Eriol sat on his bed. This is not a dream. He was wide-awake and it was really Yue who's standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here? Is anything wrong? Where did you learn to use those terms like jolly??"

"Really, Master Clow, living creatures need change." Yue stretched his wings and folded them. "Goodness, if I only knew you were sleeping in the 62nd floor, I should have brought rocket thrusters…"

Eriol gaped. "Yue, could you explain to me this very minute why you are here?"

Yue looked at him with a silvery glare. "Isn't it obvious? Mistress Sakura sent for you."

"And you flew here from Tomoeda?"

Yue laughed as he sat down on one of Eriol's armchairs. "By some miracle, Mistress had convinced Touya–san to a vacation with Yukito in London. I had such fun with him, poor guy."

To Eriol , this was still confusing. "Why did Sakura-chan send for me?"

Yue's jolly nature suddenly turned solemn. "It is about her friend Tomoyo–san."

Eriol's heart skipped a bit when he heard Tomoyo's name. "What about her?"

Yue clasped his hands together. "She's been missing for three days now. Spinel Sun, Ruby Moon, Keroberos, and I had been searching everywhere. We can't find her. Even Sakura cards can't do the work."

"Is that why she sent for me? She needed me to help through my magic?" Yue shook his head.

"No, Mistress thinks you have the strongest connection to Tomoyo-san at the moment, and your presence there might help us find her. Besides, don't you want to see Tomoyo–san?"

Eriol nodded thoughtfully. "I promised I'll take care of her, I failed. But, I'm getting married…"

"To hell with Kaho!" Yue suddenly exclaimed. 

"I beg your pardon?"

The silvery–haired guardian merely sighed. "Getting too close to the flying stuffed animal makes me use his language." He turned to Eriol. "I said, you can't marry Kaho."

"Why can't I?" Eriol stood up. "I love her."

"Wanna bet?" Yue smugly smiled. "Do you still dream about her? Long for her? Shiver with excitement whenever you see her or even hear her name? I'd bet no."

_Yes, you are right, _Eriol told his thoughts. "But…"

"Ah, you're still the same, Master Clow, still hard–headed."

"What do you mean?"

Yue seemed to be losing his patience. "You know we guardians know how you feel or think. Don't you get it? If you don't think about Kaho anymore, or even dream about her…then most possibly you love somebody else!"

"But she was still in my dreams!" Eriol insisted. "I made this spell to give me a sign… to make me realize the true feelings, but the sign did not come…"

His winged creation edged nearer to him. "That is because my beautiful form came to your window. Think about it, Master. I am your sign. And I came here to tell you Tomoyo-san is your destiny."

Eriol simply stared, unable to speak.

"You think about Tomoyo-san. You jump even at the mere mention of her name. You think of her even when you are with Kaho. Aren't those enough evidences that you are in love with Daidouji – san?"

_When did my creations learn how to argue with their masters?? _Eriol thought. But, he must admit that Yue was perfectly right. He had realized (at last) his true feelings that had been unnoticed. He loved Tomoyo, he just couldn't let his feelings for Kaho be swayed. He'd been blind. And now that Tomoyo's missing, it had been his fault.

"Thank you, Yue. I must not let go Tomoyo go. We must board the next plane to Japan before it's too late. I got to obtain tickets…" Yue held up a ticket. "How did you get that?"

Yue stifled a laugh. "Well, it's nothing. Besides, I want to spend more time with Touya here. Looks like he can't get home that soon."

Eriol chuckled. "You inherited my torturing abilities. But, I must talk to Kaho…" He picked up the phone and dialed, waited, as Yue amusedly watched.


	7. Return

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

===================================================

Chapter 6: Return

Strong winter winds welcomed Eriol's return at Tomoeda. Syaoran and Sakura were waiting for him and as his form appeared, Sakura couldn't resist running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm so glad you are here, Eriol–kun," she sobbed. "Tomoyo–chan – is – gone…." With that she burst into tears, coercing Syaoran to break her grasp at Eriol at cradle her in his own arms.

Clow's descendant looked up to his ancestor. "We really need your help, Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo–chan's been missing for a week already,"

Eriol seriously nodded. "Have you searched every place?"

"We searched at every possible place," Sakura cried. "She seems to be eluding us. You are the only one who could make her come home, Eriol-kun."

"I'll try my best to find her. Let me arrange my things first." Eriol started to walk out of the airport when Sakura spoke up.

"Anou, Eriol-kun, what did Mizuki–sensei say about my sudden call for you?" she asked as Syaoran wiped away the traces of her tears.

"Nothing. She said nothing." Realization swept past Syaoran.

"Don't tell me you called off your engagement with the girl of your dreams, Hiiragizawa?"

Sakura grasped her handkerchief. "Hooee?"

Eriol turned to them and smiled. "The girl of my dreams is here in Tomoeda," he mysteriously said. "And I am off to find her." He picked up his bag and called for a taxi.

~*~

"I'm glad you came back to your senses," Nakuru said as he served her master tea. "But still, we have to look for Mistress Tomoyo," he added, a faint trail of a mock smile on his face.

Eriol smiled. "Yes we have to look for her." His eyes turned a dull gray. "Or else it might be too late."

~*~

It was only towards the end of October but winter came early. Strong cold winds gripped Eriol tightly as he paved his way to school. 

"Eriol–kun!" Sakura came stumbling towards him. "Any news?"

Eriol shook his head. It has been two weeks since Tomoyo disappeared, and even with the police on the trail there was no sign of her. 

Sakura sighed. "Well, we better not search later. Looks like heavy snow." She ran ahead of Eriol to their classroom.

_I have to find her even if it is the last thing my magic can do_. he silently swore as he followed Sakura inside the building.

~*~

"Just one kiss from you will put out the fire," Nikki softly sang. Sayaka looked up. 

"What does that mean, Nikki-chan?" She closed the book she was reading and turned to stare to at the Earth Pillar.

Nikki smiled. "It means one of the prey is about to be caught."

"No fair! I want the Chinese boy, too." Nikki smiled even wider. 

"Don't worry. You'll get him and his magic in a while."

~*~

Eriol glumly walked to the school gate. There will be no search for Tomoyo because of the heavy snow. But still, he has to go home quickly and use his magic to track down Tomoyo's aura.

Since Tomoyo disappeared, Eriol became weaker. He does not know what he will do if Tomoyo will not be found. _This is all my fault_. he quietly scolded himself. _If I had only been sensible_…. He caught a glimpse of a girl sitting on the bench by the school gate. She looked up as he approached her.

"Sumimasen, but shouldn't you be going home by now? The snow is getting – uh….. " Eriol stared at her eyes, which was like Tomoyo's: purple.

"Oh, So I heard. I am waiting for someone, but he doesn't seem to be coming." The girl looked down at her lap. She clenched her mitten less hands.

"Anou, miss, would you like to borrow my gloves? You seem to be pretty cold. You can return it tomorrow. I'll be practicing at the soccer field after dismissal." Eriol took off his gloves and gave them to the purple – eyed girl, all the while not taking his eyes off her calm eyes. 

"Arigatou," she said softly. "You should be going, sir. Looks like you have important things to do."

"Ah yes," Eriol said, breaking the eye contact. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," the girl repeated ominously as he strutted out of the gate.

~*~

Syaoran quickly walked out of the coffee shop. Sakura called and told him she can't make it because of the snowstorm, so he decided to go home as well. The snow was so deep and flakes were falling heavily that he did not see the girl who was also running.

"Ow!" Syaoran collided with the blonde-haired girl, and the parcels she was carrying flew in all directions.

"Kami–sama, gomen nasai!" Syaoran exclaimed as he helped the girl pick up her parcels. 

"Oh, it's broken," she whispered as she held up a China cat.

"I'm so sorry," Syaoran apologized again. "I'll pay for the china, if….."

"No, it's alright." The girl looked up. "Have we met before?"

"Err…no. I do not think so…"

The girl's eyes brightened and she stood up. "You are a soccer varsity, right?" Syaoran nodded. The girl smiled. "I am the new soccer manager. Ryooenjutsu Sayaka desu." She held out her hand. Syaoran took it. 

"Syaoran Li desu……"

Syaoran stared at the girl, startled. There's something weird about the feelings he got when he took her hand. Sayaka didn't seem to mind, though, and continued to talk.

"About the china cat, don't mind it."

"Demo, I – ."

"Maybe you could treat me to something to eat, then?" Sayaka suggested. Syaoran obliged. The girl took his arm, and then went off to a pastry shop. 

~*~

"Thanks for the lift, Touya–kun," Keiko said as she jumped off Touya's car. "See you tomorrow." 

"Anou, Yuki," Touya started as soon as Keiko left. "Don't you notice anything strange about her?"

Tsukishiro Yukito gave a small laugh. "All I can say is that she is like Akizuki-san. She knows when you are going out, what your schedule is……"

"That is the main thing why she is weird, Yuki," Touya snapped. "She knows everything about me. I do not know how she does it." He glanced at the backseat where his best friend sat. "Does Yue ever notice anything?"

"Yue just cares about finding her mistress' best friend for now. He doesn't like to judge women," a different voice replied. Touya glanced at the rearview mirror and saw an angel – like being staring back at him."

"Yeah right," Touya said as he drove away.

~*~

The next day, Sakura was gloomier than usual. "Tomoyo-chan's mom is getting depressed, Kero–chan. I do not know what to do anymore." 

The stuffed animal–like creature flew on Sakura's shoulder. "We're trying our best, Sakura. Don't worry. We'll find her. Now you better go to school."

"I wish Eriol can track her down…soon." Tears came streaming down her cheeks as she went down their stairs.

~*~

"Two more days and Tomoyo-san is still missing," Eriol softly said to himself as he walked across the school grounds. Sighing deeply, he began thinking of other places they may have missed when they searched for her.

"Anou," a voice behind her said. Eriol looked up and saw nobody.

"Up here," the voice laughingly said. Eriol looked up and saw the girl from yesterday sitting up a tree. 

"Oh hello." The girl started to go down the tree but lost her balance, making her collide with Eriol.

"Go – gomen nasai," she said, bowing her head. Now that the sky is brighter, Eriol could see her hair was fiery red and her eyes, just as he saw, were purple. _She's like Kaho and Tomoyo mixed together_, he mused, but quickly shook the thought off.

"I just wanted to give this back," the girl said, giving the gloves back. "They were very helpful, thank you."

"No problem." Eriol grinned. "By the way, did the person you were waiting for come?"

The girl seemed to pout. "No, I guess he must've forgotten we were to meet."

"He forgot?! And he left a girl out in the cold? What kind of person is he?"

Though Eriol was taken aback, the girl just smiled. She sat down on the grass. "Well, he – I like him a lot. He just don't respond."

This time, Eriol was really taken aback. _Maybe that is what Tomoyo – san felt when I was with her_. Guilt washed over him. "May I know your name? I didn't quite catch it."

Her amethyst eyes seemed to be filled with surprise, but she answered anyway. "Kayama. Kayama Nikki desu."

"Glad to meet you. I am……"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Nikki finished, eyes a bit darker than usual. "My friend has told me about you."

"Friend?" 

"Yeah. But she doesn't come to meet us anymore. Looks like she left school suddenly."

Eriol began to be interested. "What is your friend's name?"

"I do not know if you wouldn't know her. She's one of the richest girls in school. Daidouji Tomoyo-chan."

Eriol gripped her shoulders. "You know Tomoyo-san? Do you know where she is?" When Nikki innocently looked at him, he moved away. "Sorry, I was just worried about her."

"Well, she did mention something about going away," Nikki said, thinking hard.

Eriol glanced at the girl. "What do you mean?"

Nikki propped a hand under her chin. "Well, last time we met, she mentioned something about being heart–broken. She said she wanted to get away and planned to move somewhere in America."

"America," Eriol repeated. "I have to find her. I made a mistake."

"So you are the guy she fell with?" Nikki threw him an amused glance. "You won't find her, I tell you."

Eriol was now on his knees and squarely faced the newly – met girl. "Why is that?"

"You see, Tomoyo–chan is not that stupid," Nikki started. "For one, I think she'll change her identity so you can't reach her. Second, I do not think she would want to see you again. You'll just hurt her more."

The Clow magician lowered his head. "I know. I just want to tell her how wrong I was….."

For once, the girl seemed unsure of what she is saying. "You could – always learn – to forget."

"Nani?" Eriol tried to look at her, but Nikki bowed her head.

"Never mind."

"What is it?" Eriol asked again.

"I never repeat what I just said. It's the payment for not listening."

Eriol laughed. "You want to bet."

Nikki gave her a menacing glare. "You don't want to do that."

"Oh yes I do," Eriol replied, eyes challenging the girl. Nikki flashed an evil smile very much like Eriol's.

"Well then. Let's see you do."

Eriol grinned back. Nikki is such a great person. Tomoyo–san must've great fun when she is with her. _I wonder –_

~*~

"Oi, Yuki!" Nakuru called out to Touya's friend.

"Hi Akizuki-san." 

Nakuru looked past Yukito's shoulder. "Where's my Touya-kun?"

Yukito laughed. "He's being stalked by one of those girls." Yukito referred to Touya's fan club in school. 

"What?! I'll show them. Touya-kun is my feast." she stomped off to the back of the school where Yukito pointed.

"Nakuru–san, matte!" Yukito hurried to catch up to Nakuru.

Looking past bushes, Nakuru saw Touya talking to a dark–haired girl. "Who is she?" she said through gritted teeth.

"She's Mihari Keiko. One of Seijyo High's soccer players."

"But she's a girl," Nakuru said, getting interested as Keiko playfully whipped Touya's arm.

"She's good at any sports," Yukito said, peering through the bushes with her. "That's how she and Touya met."

Yukito pulled Nakuru's arm. "Let's go before they notice us." Nakuru jerked his arm off.

"I don't want to. I wanna see what they're going to do." They turned silent as they watched Touya and Keiko talk, although they hear nothing of the conversation.

"Come on, Touya, it's just a dare." Keiko gave him a smile.

"I don't want to." Touya looked away.

"So, that mean's you are not really a man after all." She smirked.

Touya seemed to be annoyed. "You know that's not true."

"Prove it then," Keiko challenged him. She was aware of two pairs of eyes watching them.

Touya simply snorted and looked away again.

Keiko reached out to touch his collar. "What are you afraid of, huh? Maybe you are scared that Daddy might see you?" She grinned. "Or maybe Yukito–san will grow jealous…."

"Stop it!" Touya said, jerking her almost off the ground as he met her lips with his. Keiko willingly let her arms encircle his neck.

Somewhere in the bushes, Nakuru was strangling Yukito to death. "I can't believe it! He just kissed…..wwaaaaahhh!" She ran off.

Yukito adjusted his glasses and turned to go away, but part of him wanted to stop Touya. He looked back. "Touya….."

Keiko pulled away as a rustle was heard from the bushes. Touya looked to see who it was.

"Yuki!"

"Sorry. Did I disturb you? I just wanted you to know Maeda–sempai is calling for you." Yukito left as quickly as he came. 

"Oi, matte, Yuki!"

"Defeated," Keiko muttered.

Touya stooped in his tracks and looked back. "What did you say?"

Keiko suddenly seemed to be busily tending to her nails. "I just said, poor you….you have no more magic left."

"What? What do you know?"

Keiko smirked again. "Everything, Kinomoto Touya. " Touya took a step backward. "And the next thing you know, you don't remember anything, too. Like Tomoyo…" 

The next moment, Touya's legs felt like jelly and blackness came upon him.

~*~

"Hey you." Syaoran turned to look at the blonde girl behind him.

"Oh you." Sayaka skipped towards him.

"Sorry about scolding everyone during practice. I have to, otherwise, they won't be serious."

Syaoran smiled. "I know. It's your job. I think they all understand."

"Demo, I'm so worried." Sayaka looked genuinely upset.

Syaoran moved closer to pat her back. "I know they don't mind. They're used to such scolding." 

Sayaka smiled. "Thank you. You are so…" She tripped over a rock and bumped to Syaoran causing them to fall over each other.

"Gomen nasai, I – ." Sayaka tried to sit up, but her legs got entangled with Syaoran's.

"Syaoran–kun!" Sakura's smile disappeared as she saw Syaoran lying on top of a girl.

"Sakura–chan!" Too late. Sakura spun her heels around and ran the other way.

"Is – everything all right?" Sayaka asked too innocently.

"No. Sakura–chan's angry. Now I'm going to get it." He turned to Sayaka as he helped her up. "Please tell Sakura if she asks you that we have no relationship whatsoever."

"Okay." Sayaka enthusiastically answered.

"Good. I'll go catch up to her."

He ran off, not having the chance to hear Sayaka murmur evilly, "Yeah, you wish."

~*~

The Witching Hour seems to have all it's decorations in black. Among the 'blackness' sat four girls.

"You should've seem Yukito's face," Keiko said as she emptied her glass.

"You kissed Kinomoto Touya?!" Sayaka was flabbergasted.

"With magic I suppose?" Nikki asked with amusement.

Keiko shook her head. "Nope. Just with a bit if teasing." They all laughed.

The bartender gave them a second batch of drinks and Nikki passed one to the gray–haired girl beside her. "So how's Syaoran Li, Sayaka–chan?"

"Hmm…about to be ruined, I suppose." Sayaka gave a giggle. "And Hiiragizawa?"

"About to eat out of my hands." They laughed again and turned to the girl beside Nikki. "Are you ready for revenge, Madison?"

"Hai." Tomoyo Daidouji's eyes glinted silver, causing a gust of wind to slam the bar's door.


	8. Barriers

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

=========================================

Chapter 7: Barriers

Touya woke up and glanced around the room, dazed. He sat up when he realized that the room was unfamiliar. "Where am I?"

"At my house." Mihari Keiko came to sit beside him.

Touya moved a bit away from Keiko. "What am I doing here?"

Keiko gave a sigh. "I suppose you really don't remember."

"What don't I remember?" Touya frantically looked around when he found out he is wearing different clothes. "What happened?"

The black–haired girl laughed. "You don't remember, Touya? You slept here."

Sakura's older brother was shocked. "What do you mean? What am I doing here?"

Keiko moved on her knees and locked her eyes with Touya's "Surely, you don't want to think about it now, don't you?" Her amber eyes glinted a dangerous gold.

"I – don't want to…" Touya stammered. Something in Keiko's eyes made him dizzy. 

"Right." Keiko said as he fell asleep again. "That hypnotism book was a great help," she murmured. "Poor Yukito." 

~*~

"Sakura–chan!" Sakura looked back and saw Yukito hurrying towards her. "Oh Yukito–san, is something the matter?"

Yukito caught his breath and straightened. "I was worried about your brother. He called me last night and told me he can't come to school because he is not feeling well. How is he?"

"Onii–chan?" Sakura's eyebrows met. "But, Onii–chan did not come home yesterday." Yukito was caught in surprise. "He called us and said he'll be sleeping at your house."

"He did not sleep in our house," Yukito softly denied. Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Where is he? Don't tell me after Tomoyo he is……"

Yukito reached out to embrace Sakura. "No, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he can take care of himself." _I hope, without his power, he can take care of himself,_ Yue whispered from inside Yukito.

~*~

Eriol spent the rest of the day hunting for Nikki. He needed to know more about Tomoyo. At last, he found her on the school deck, reading a novel. She closed her book as he approached her.

"Hi," she greeted, shielding her eyes from the noon sun as she looked up at him.

"We need to talk, Nikki–san." Eriol said as he ran his hands through his dark hair.

"About?" 

"About Tomoyo-san." For a second, he thought he saw Nikki frown, but it was replaced by a blank stare.

"I told you, Hiiragizawa–kun, forget her."

"I just can't forget her."

"Why not?" Nikki dropped her book and stood up, the pages of her book carelessly ruffled by the wind. A sudden light snowstorm came pelting at them. 

"Because – because I have to find her in time for Christmas. Her mom is really worried." Eriol looked away from Nikki's eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" the auburn–haired girl placed her hands on her hips. "You are just guilty of your crime that's why you want to find her."

"Well – that's part – of it," Eriol quickly admitted. 

"Well, I got news for you buddy, I do not know anything so quit asking," Nikki snapped. Eriol was surprised at Nikki's sudden change of temperament. A few days ago, she was very genial and thoughtful.

Eriol stared at the girl. Nikki's hair became loose and was flowing violently with the wind. The Clow wizard approached her. "Nikki–san……"

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit upset." The girl sat down. "I mean, I'm worried about Tomoyo's loss, too. And I want to find her." She broke down to sobs. 

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Eriol sat on the floor with her and hugged her tightly. "I just want to find her badly, too."

All of a sudden, Nikki looked up, accidentally pushed her mouth squarely against Eriol's. Both of them, wide–eyed, were unable to move, until Nikki closed her eyes.

"Master Eriol!" Nakuru came bouncing through the door. He saw Nikki and Eriol locked in a tight embrace, lips meeting. 

"E –ri – ol," he repeated. Eriol quickly came out of his trance.

"Nakuru."

Nakuru's eyes were filled with warm tears. "I can't believe it! Daikirai!" he turned and slammed the door shut as he went out again.

"Nakuru – "

"Gomen nasai," Nikki said. "I didn't really intend to be carried away."

Eriol grasped her arm. "It's not your fault. Please forget about it." He went out the door and ran up to Nakuru.

"Gomen nasai, Eriol," Nikki whispered as she glanced at the closed door. "But it really is my fault."

~*~

"Really, Syaoran-kun, your girlfriend is a crackpot." Sayaka smirked as she followed Syaoran through his soccer routine.

"Don't ever describe Sakura as that!" Syaoran said, eyes glaring.

"Okay, okay." Sayaka held up her hands in defense. She flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. "But really, maybe you don't show her how much you love her always, that's why she is always suspicious."

Syaoran stopped kicking soccer balls and turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

Sayaka let a laugh escape her. "What I mean is, you don't always hold her hand. Like this." She held Syaoran's hand and gave it a playful squeeze. "You understand?" 

Syaoran nodded. "What else do I have to do?"

"Next, you have to always treat her like a lady, like opening doors, moving chairs."

Syaoran seemed to digest what she said. Sayaka stopped from her antics and turned to Syaoran, face serious.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked.

"You also – have to….." Sayaka moved closer, face blushing.

"What is it?"

"You also have to kiss her always, like this." Sayaka jumped and gave him a hug and a kiss at the same time.

Syaoran was petrified. He pulled her away, and saw Sakura standing by the soccer field. When Sakura saw him look at her, she turned and ran.

"Sakura…." He gritted his teeth and faced Sayaka, but somehow, she disappeared.

~*~

"Sakura–chan!" Sakura saw Eriol hurrying towards her. "Where are you going."

"Somewhere quiet," Sakura replied, avoiding Eriol's eyes so that he wouldn't see that she is crying.

"Why are you crying?" Sakura gasped as Eriol asked her. "Is it because of my descendant?"

Sakura slowly nodded. Eriol patted her shoulder.

"Forgive him, for whatever he did. The only thing we need to concentrate on is finding Tomoyo–san. If you fight now, it will make the enemy stronger."

"Arigatou, Eriol–kun." Sakura wiped her tears. As Eriol walked away, Sakura ran up to him.

"Anou, Eriol–kun,"

"Nani?"

Sakura raised a hand to catch the falling snowflakes. "If Tomoyo-chan comes back, will you tell her that – that you love her?"

Eriol smiled sadly. "I'll willingly die just to see her safe, Sakura – san."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"I love her more that my life. I hope I didn't realize it too late. It is my fault she is gone, and I have to find her no matter what." Eriol clenched his fist, and Sakura looked up and smiled at him.

"Let's go home."

Perched on the trees behind them, a red–haired female was watching them.

"No matter what I do, I'm still defeated," Kayama Nikki whispered. She wept silently.

"Damn you, Tomoyo," she murmured. 

~*~

"Men are born stupid," Keiko quoted as she sat down beside Sayaka. 

"Oh really? Who said that? If you tell me, I would worship him," Sayaka commented. "Oh, I heard Kinomoto Touya did not go to class today. Where did you take him?"

Keiko gave her friend an impish glance. "I locked him up in my room."

"You didn't," Sayaka said in disbelief.

"Yup. I did." Both of them giggled. Suddenly, they noticed Nikki was being quiet.

"Hey, Nikki–chan, why didn't you bring Madison with us tonight?" Keiko asked, murmuring Tomoyo's new name as if it's disease.

"I let her move around town," Nikki said. Both girls looked at each other, mystified at their friend's silence.

"What's wrong?" Sayaka asked, lying a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous of what we're doing."

"You? Nervous? The one who started it? You must be joking." Keiko huffed.

Nikki kept silent. _Why am I feeling this way? I'm supposed to enjoy because of our victory and I end up thinking we were wrong_. Her mind was thinking ways of torturing the Pillar of Wind for depriving her of Eriol's love, but she does not have the heart to kill the girl Eriol had always loved. Instead of thinking about Tomoyo's death, she silently chanted a protection spell for Tomoyo.

~*~

Eriol, for the first time in weeks, decided to go downtown and visit bars. Evening lights shone invitingly to his eyes. He entered one noisy bar and sat on one inconspicuous sofa. He eyed the couples entering the bar, and thought of the fateful day he and Kaho separated. 

Some of the girls looked at him and giggled, giving him coquettish glances. Eriol was used to this kind of flirting, and he just smiled at them, making them giggle like crazy. 

However, at the corner of the bar, stood one woman who never even gave him a glance. She turned to his direction but did not meet his eye, and sat down on one of the sofas near him.

Having shoulder–length gray hair and black eyes, Eriol could not think of anyone he knew who looked like her but it feels like he had known her for a long time. He stood up and approached the girl.

"Anou, miss……"

The girl did not look up, even with his shy but forward greeting. "If you're thinking you could get me like those other girls, think twice." The young girl barely batted an eyelash as she warned him.

"I am not thinking of getting you laid, if that's what you mean," Eriol replied. The young girl looked up at him. "May I know your name?" he gallantly asked.

"Why do you want to know? I don't want to get laid anyway," she rolled her eyes and looked away.

Eriol smiled inwardly. T_his is one difficult girl._ The other girls who were checking out Eriol a while ago were glaring at the girl's direction. If they were the girl, they'd practically jump on that handsome guy.

"I have met you somewhere before, and I did not catch your name," Eriol said, crossing his fingers behind him.

The girl glanced up at him and smiled. She decided to play with him. "It's Madison," she airily replied.

"Madison? Have you lived here for a long time?"

Madison paused as she sipped through her wineglass. "That's all I'm allowed to tell you."

Though Eriol smiled, inside, his mind was spinning. That voice, that scent, that look, he met it before. It is so familiar. He sat beside Madison. "I was just thinking, if we met before." He held out his hand. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol." 

For some reason, a faint blush appeared on Madison's cheeks, but it turned pale as suddenly as it appeared. "Nice meeting you," she flatly said. 

"Do you come to this bar often?" Eriol asked, not taking his eyes off the girl.

"Not really. I usually stay at home," the girl absently replied. All of a sudden, she blinked and then closed her eyes firmly. It looks like she was struggling to say something, but could not say it. She opened her mouth, but no sound came.

"Are you all right?" Eriol asked, placing his hand over hers. 

Their hands knew each other and both of them jerked at the sensation. Madison looked up at him with a look Eriol could only describe as terrified. 

"You……" Madison tried to pull away, but Eriol held her firmly in his grasp.

"I know I know you from somewhere and for some reason I cannot remember." He scrutinized Madison's face. "Tell me, have we met before?"

"No," answered Madison with force. "I do not know you. So let me go."

"Madison," a boy with dark brown hair said. He approached Eriol and Madison. Eyeing Eriol suspiciously (Eriol was still gripping Madison's hand), he smiled at the girl.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at ten for the lessons. Promise me you'll come?"

Madison, in spite of being gripped tightly at the hand, smiled. She held up a pinky. "Yubikiri," she said. "I promise. Ten it is."

Eriol gripped her hand tightly. He heard that Yubikiri before. He heard it from…… Thinking quickly, he pressed Madison's waist with a finger.

"Ow!" Madison squealed. "It tickles you know!" She squirmed to let go, but Eriol doesn't want to let go. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just one more question, Madison," Eriol crooned. "What will happen to you if somebody did not keep his promise to you?"

"What kind of question is that? If you always treat women like this, you better stay at home, sir!" Madison cried. Wrenching her hand away from his grip, she stormed out of the bar. 

Still, Eriol ran after her and he could swear that as she left the bar she said, "I'll sink down to the unending waters of life." 

__

Tomoyo! his mind screamed. He ran to catch up to her but she seems to have disappeared. He lost sight of her because of the crowd and he cursed himself severely, For he, Eriol Hiiragizawa, had missed the chance to see Daidouji Tomoyo again.


	9. Treachery

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

================================================

Chapter 8: Treachery

Tomoyo sat forlornly on a stool, Two figures were standing beside her, sulking.

"You could have been caught, going out by yourself!" Sayaka scolded, throwing her hands to the air.

"Not only that, something must have triggered her that we almost lost our grasp to her mind," Keiko observed.

Sayaka looked anxious. "We have to hide you carefully from now on. No going out anymore."

"I'm sorry, Sayaka–chan," Tomoyo silently apologized. "I'll stay home and practice my magic instead."

Keiko huffed and turned to the figure leaning against a pillar. "What do we do now, Nikki?"

But Nikki wasn't listening. Her mind was scuffling through the events that happened in the past weeks. _Eriol – What have I done?_ Her magical self shook the thought of Eriol away, promising her all the power she wanted that even Eriol would fall into her hands. _No, I can't _her real self furiously said. _Nothing's more powerful than……than Eriol's love…..I can't seem to take this anymore! We have to stop!_

"Uh……Nikki?" Sayaka was poking her with her staff. Nikki jerked up.

"What?" 

Keiko raised one slender eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?!" Even Tomoyo was looking at her quizzically.

"Uh, nothing," Nikki lied. "I'm having a moral dilemma…..i mean I was thinking about my report on moral dilemma." She walked out of rituals room. Sayaka shrugged her shoulders and took Tomoyo home.

~*~

Eriol sat by the piano. He and Tomoyo always practice in this room, sometimes until dark when there is contests.

He remembered their meeting yesterday. He was sure it was Tomoyo, but he did not know how he knew. He held out his hand which held Madison's the night before. He has to ask Nikki – san……

His eyebrows met. Why didn't he thinking much of Nikki. There's something mysterious about her, considering he trusted her soon enough that he told her his troubles. He never trusted people that way – unless……

Eriol slammed his fist against the piano keys, creating a banging sound. Why didn't he think about that before. Nikki's warnings about not finding Tomoyo, her affection towards him – it all fits. Eriol finally concluded – he was attracted to Kayama Nikki because she has the gift of power. 

_I'll get her _he silently vowed. His thoughts ran back to Madison, the petite girl with shoulder- - length hair and dark, unblinking eyes.

"Is she really Tomoyo?" he asked softly. 

"Hiiragizawa–kun," Nikki was leaning against the doorframe of the piano room. When Eriol did not return her greeting, she frowned and approached him. "Eriol Hii…."

"You know Tomoyo's alive, right?" Nikki stepped backward upon hearing Eriol's words.

"What the – " Eriol glared at her.

"I got you. Now tell me, where is Tomoyo – or rather – Madison?" Eriol stepped towards her and before she could escape, Eriol had her shoulder in a death grip.

"Answer me, Kayama–san!"

"I – I don't know!" she lied, collapsing against the wall. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really? You want to bet?" Eriol replied, this time, no grin came with his joke.

"I – I just want to be close to you. So I mentioned Tomoyo. If you don't want to talk about her, I wouldn't really." She turned towards the door but found it firmly shut.

"You are not a very good liar."

"Hiiragizawa–kun……" She then fell on her knees and grasped at Eriol's coat. "Please, Eriol–kun, you know I really like you and…."

"Since when did you learn to use my first name?" Eriol asked coldly.

Nikki shrank back, sobbing. "You – you are so cruel….."

Eriol loomed above her. "I am only cruel when somebody hurt my loved one. Now tell me mage, where did you keep Tomoyo?" Nikki's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'mage'. Eriol merely shook his head. 

"I should have known sooner it was your magic power that made me attracted to you, your aura is really powerful," he concluded. "I am so stupid!" He turned to Nikki. "I know you wouldn't tell me. But with that, I have to defeat you with all of my power."

"I don't want to fight," Nikki stood and leaned against the wall weakly. "It's enough defeat for me that you rejected my affections, however hard I tried to remove Tomoyo from your mind. Do you really love her that much?" Eriol nodded. Nikki sighed. "You cannot defeat us alone, Clow," she continued. "Our powers are complete, there's only one solution for you and that is to flee for your very lives."

"I cannot leave Tomoyo–san," Eriol firmly said, keeping his ground. Nikki frowned.

"I cannot help you."

It was Eriol's turn to plead. "Please Nikki–san. You know what you are doing will hurt a lot of people." 

"What do you know about us. You don't really care. All you care about is your happiness!" Nikki snapped. Eriol was surprised, but he did not budge.

"I know. And the only way I can repay the girl I failed is by saving her now. Please help me. You have been her friend and I know that deep inside you don't want to do this."

Maybe it was Nikki's conscience, or her affections for Eriol that made her soften. "You cannot defeat us unless the Circle is broken. I'll offer myself to the Pillar so that you may enter by the East side."

"But you will be endangered." Eriol bent to place a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away, her back to him.

"You cannot save Tomoyo in any other way. This is the only option," she replied. 

"However I want to thank you, I can't keep from asking, why are you doing this?" Eriol said, warily observing if he is falling for some trap.

"Because I have affections for you," Nikki said, averting her eyes away from Eriol's face. "And besides, our powers are getting stronger. I am afraid of what we might do if we continued. I regret being an elemental pillar."

"Is that so?"

Nikki bowed. "To prove it." She released her staff. Chanting some strange words, she raised her staff. Eriol gaped as the staff slowly melted. From inside Nikki came a strong yellow glow that slowly faded with the wand. Nikki screamed in pain until all the light ebbed away from her body and she collapsed. Eriol caught her and she faintly smiled.

"There, I removed all my powers from my staff. The Pillar of Earth is open.' Her violet gaze scanned Eriol's. "You could enter the altar by the East Pillar. If you enter from any other side, the fire will consume you. "

"But, how will I rescue Tomoyo?" Eriol asked urgently. Nikki opened her eyes. 

"To tell you the truth, we made her a permanent member. It is up to her if she wants to give up her power." She closed her eyes again.

"But I thought you controlled her mind."

"Then, you have to defeat the other two members first. Take care, and go with my love." Nikki fainted. Eriol bent to carry her, but he heard voices. His staff released, he jumped out of the window.

~*~

Keiko was facing a shocked Fujitaka. "Really, Touya. I don't mind you taking Yukito home, but a girl home……"

"I want her to sleep here, Father. You have no other choice." He marched up the stairs, with Keiko murmuring an apology to Fujitaka and hurrying to Touya. 

Touya held the door open for her and she bowed as she entered. She smiled as she heard the lock click when Touya locked the room.

Inside the bedroom, Keiko suddenly felt an intense pain. She fell on her knees to her side. She writhed on the floor, face picturing intense agony.

"Keiko–chan, doushi….." the dull gray on Touya's eyes suddenly disappeared.

"What are we doing here? In my house?" Touya lunged towards her, but Keiko managed to slip out of his grasp. The black–haired boy looked at her with anger.

"Uh – oh…bye for now." Glowing red, Keiko raised her materialized staff and evaporated to thin air. 

~*~

"Sakura, listen to me." Syaoran caught Sakura's arm. They were through chasing each other through the whole school as Sayaka watched with enjoyment.

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "What for? You were caught in the act. Is there anything else we need to talk about?"

Syaoran turned pitiful eyes towards Sayaka. "Please tell her we don't have any relationship."

Sayaka came closer to Sakura and glanced at her from head to foot. "Crybaby," she remarked.

"What did you say?" Sakura demanded. Sayaka smirked.

"No wonder Syaoran came to me. He'd gotten tired of you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Sakura's green eyes were filled with tears. "I knew it! I knew it!" She slumped on the ground while Sayaka slurped her ice cream happily. 

Syaoran grabbed Sayaka's arm. "Why are you lying? Tell her the truth!"

"Yare yare, but I am telling her the….aaaahhhh!!!!" Sayaka fell on the ground, apparently on pain.

Syaoran and Sakura stared at the girl. She held her throat as if somebody's smothering her. At last she panted, the pain had gone. Instead on her face was great anger. 

"Sorry, I have to play another time." Running away from them to the school, the mysterious blonde-haired girl left the couple shocked.

~*~

Nikki awoke and found herself lying in front of their altar. She sat up, anxiety rushing to her veins.

"I thought we are going to be victorious." Sayaka appeared from behind her.

"Until some cat decided to go out of the bag." Keiko followed her.

"Minna….." she scrambled backward until her back hit the altar.

"Should we ask for your excuses?" Sayaka asked, her glare nerve – tingling.

"Or should we call on, Madison?" Keiko said, her amber eyes glowing. She motioned Tomoyo to come in. Tomoyo came, clothed in full blue, and holding her new staff, which has wings perched on the sides and on top.

"Dear Madison, would you like to know who our traitor is?" Sayaka purred in Tomoyo's ear.

"Yeah, the one who ruined our plans." Keiko glanced sideways at their traitor.

Nikki sighed. "Minna, I am just concerned…." Her statement was punctuated by a fire blast from Keiko's staff.

"You imposed the rule on us! NO mercy!" Nikki staggered as she leaned on her pillar.

"Demo…." Nikki bowed her head. She knew nothing will pacify her companions. "You can do what you want, anyway. I have no right to argue."

Sayaka looked at Keiko, who nodded. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you the supreme punishment. The Banishment Spell." Nikki looked up with horror.

"Tomoyo–chan, come over." Tomoyo came forward.

"People who made mistakes should not be forgiven, right?" Tomoyo darkly asked. Keiko gloomily nodded.

Tomoyo held up her staff and opened the Book of Spells. "I, Madison, Pillar of the Wind, will now alight upon you the ultimate curse of banishment. Treachery and Disloyalty is unforgivable…."

Nikki did not hear the rest of Madison/Tomoyo's speech. She was awaiting in fear the fate assigned to her. _Gomen nasai for so much trouble, Eriol Hiiragizawa….. _She looked up to meet her judgment.

"Matte kudasai!" somebody from the door shouted. A blinding light made the four cover their eyes and cower. Eriol stood on the doorstep. With him stood Syaoran and Sakura, weapons ready, with Keroberos, Yue, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun outside the room.

"This has got to stop," Sakura said, coming forward. "Tomoyo–chan!" she ran to hug her friend.

Tomoyo was not using her disguise, but her features were a bit different. Her hair had really been shortened, and her eyes changed from a bright purple to a dark blue. Sakura shook her. 

"Tomoyo–chan! You are alright!" Tomoyo, instead of being pleased, pushed her friend away.

"Matte! Ahh!" Tomoyo let out a gust of wind from her staff and knocked air out of Sakura. Syaoran came to help Sakura while the mistress of the Clow cried softly. "She – She doesn't recognize us!"

Eriol shook his head. "She is under a permanent spell."

"How clever of you to find out, Clow," Sayaka replied from the altar. "Or maybe the traitor here was useful to you." 

"Nikki–san!" Nikki was tied up to a pillar, her pillar. 

"Hurry before it's too late!" Nikki screamed. Before Eriol could reach the pillar, Sayaka had him inside a circle of solid ice. 

"Think you can defeat us that easily?" Sayaka sneered.. 

Sakura, panicking, saw Tomoyo hold up a spindle. Wound around it were four threads, blue, red, green and yellow. The yellow one seems to have been tangled. Tomoyo pulled it out and stretched it.

At the same time, Nikki screamed in pain. 

"Nikki–san!" Eriol yelled. Brandishing his sword, Syaoran moved forward. 

"Sakura, use your Firey Card." Sakura shakily called out Firey. Powerful as it was, Firey melted the ring of ice.

Sayaka was not unnerved. "That won't work." The melted ice became a whirlpool of water, starting from Sayaka's hands, swirling around Eriol and ending in Sayaka's hands again.

"Too bad your friend is trapped." Sayaka moved her hands up, and the water, miraculously not gushing in all directions, pulled Eriol downwards.

"Eriol–kun!" Nikki screamed. She tried to escape, but her Pillar held her tightly.

Keiko, meanwhile, raised her staff. "And now the sacrificial victim has to be offered, for the ultimate closing of the Circle and for the great power offered in return for the blood of the Order of the Earth……" Vines gripped Nikki's body, pinning her down against the pillar. On the bowl of fire across her, the Wolf Tomoyo had seen weeks before appeared.

"The Ultimate goal," Tomoyo murmured.

"Tomoyo–chan, stop them!" Sakura pleaded. The Clow guardians flew into the room to stop the ritual, but were stopped by a barrier enveloping everybody in the room.

"Sorry, outsiders remain outside," Keiko solemnly said. "This is a battle between humans." She glared menacingly at Sakura. 

"Watery!" Sakura commanded the Watery Card to take control of waves drowning Eriol, but it was of no avail. The water slowly thickened to ice again, covering the wizard in ice. Eriol was unable to move and summon a spell, for his staff remained only half materialized.

"I know, Sakura! Use Firey again!" Syaoran urgently said. Sakura called Firey, and as the fire melted the ice, Syaoran raised his sword and summoned lightning.

Sayaka fell to a heap, defeated by the double team. Keiko ran towards the Water Pillar. 

"I cannot let you in the circle," Keiko angrily said as Sakura helped Eriol up. Sakura got her own staff ready.

"Do as you wish," Sakura said. In a second, the room turned to a blazing inferno, Flames encircled them. But now Sakura wasn't scared.

"I know this isn't a bluff. But I know how to attack this, too." Sakura raised her staff and invoked Watery, Rain and Wave. Water, because of its dominance over fire, swept the Pillar of Fire and swept her out of the Circle.

"Eriol–kun! Go now." Sakura gripped her wand tightly. Eriol entered the pillar carefully through the East, and headed towards the altar, when another figure blocked his way.

"You forgot about me." It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-san, forget this, you must comeback with us." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed.

"My name's Madison, jerk!" She whipped a handful of air and pushed it towards Eriol, making the wizard collide with a bowl of fire. 

"Tomoyo-san," Eriol said as he struggled to get up.

"You harmed my sisters. You must pay." Strong wind ruffled through the spell book and stopped when Tomoyo commanded it.

"I, Pillar of Wind," Tomoyo started chanting.

Gathering his full will, Eriol took a stride and held Tomoyo's waist. 

"What do you think you are doing?!" Tomoyo shrilled, struggling to get out of Eriol's grasp. One wave of her wand brought Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol down. 

Tomoyo continued chanting. "I sacrifice myself for the benefit of the circle. Consume me and the power of……" Wind began to gather around her, and Sakura and Eriol were having a hard time reaching her. 

The other three guardians awakened. Tomoyo quickly blasted Nikki with a whirlwind, wrapping it around the mage's neck. As she gasped for air, the two others invoked their power.

"You can't defeat us," Sayaka screamed through the howling wind, enveloping Sakura in cold ice.

"Sakura!" Syaoran ran to save her, but Keiko quickly covered him in a dome of fire.

"You can't run now, anyway. So you can just wait until you die," Tomoyo said. She raised her arms to the air and the griffin was called, its claws scratching the ground.

"Tomoyo! Don't do this!" Eriol said, pushing himself towards the altar. He stumbled and was able to bump into Tomoyo.

"Begone, invader!" Tomoyo shrilled again, but this time, Eriol looked at her with serene sapphire eyes.

"Tomoyo, remember our promise?" Tomoyo's expression softened, but she held her ground. Her staff stayed still in the air.

"Do it, Madison!" Keiko commanded.

"I – " Tomoyo looked unbelievingly at Eriol. She shook her soft features off. "What are you talking about?"

"Yubikiri." Eriol held up his pinky and entwined it with the pinky of Tomoyo's free 

hand.

"Yubi……kiri……" Tomoyo stared at their entwined fingers. Tears fall from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away.

"You – can't – defeat – us….." Tomoyo stammered. Her tears continued to flow, and something changed.

As sudden as the start of attacks, the winds vanished. Tomoyo's dark blue eyes eventually returned to their violet color, and she stared blankly at the surroundings. The two pillars, shocked, refrained from attacking.

"What is happening? Why are we all here?" She saw Nikki fall to the floor. "Nikki – chan!" She cradled the older girl's body on her lap.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're okay!" Sakura ran to hug her again. Eriol stood and watched them, weak with relief. Tomoyo met his eyes.

"Eriol–kun! What are you doing here…."

"How could they defeat our spell?" Sayaka asked in disbelief. "It is the most powerful that we know of……"

"That is enough!" Keiko slowly walked towards them, Sayaka behind her. "No one can stop our plans, and no one will come out of this room alive, either." Both of them raised their staffs and called to their powers.

"Tomoyo! Destroy the book!" Eriol hurriedly said.

Tomoyo stood, confused. "But – but why? I am learning magic……and I can't……they're my friends….."

"Tomoyo–chan, if you don't destroy the book, they'll kill us all," Sakura briefly explained. Tomoyo stared into blank space, confused with what to do.

"Trust me, Tomoyo. It will be for good. Destroy the book."

"Don't Tomoyo–chan," Sayaka said. "They just want you to destroy the book so that you won't learn magic." She hurled a beam of water towards Eriol, and Eriol was knocked on the ground.

"Eriol–kun!" Tomoyo ran towards Eriol but he stopped her. 

"Go on. Destroy the book."

Tomoyo wept. "But I want to learn magic. Because……because you'll leave me again if I don't have powers and can't take care of myself…."

"You know that's not true," Eriol said. "I won't leave you. I promised you didn't I?" From the corner of his eye he saw Keiko aim and fire at Tomoyo and he quickly rolled and shielded Tomoyo from the attack. He invoked a shield around them.

But Eriol was weakening fast. His magic cannot compete with the others' anymore. The shild broke and Eriol was hit from the back with a fire helix. The strength of the attack knocked Eriol unconscious.

Tomoyo screamed, "No Eriol-Kun!" She ran and shook Eriol to wake him up. He did not wake up.

The Pillar of Wind stood up, eyes flashing with fury. "You'll pay for this." Quickly she ran towards the book. Keiko and Sayaka ran to restrain her. 

"Shield!" A dome enveloped Tomoyo. Syaoran and Sakura managed to get away from the elemental attacks. Syaoran leaned against his sword while Sakura fell backward.

Tomoyo wanted to go to her friends, but there was no time. She ran to the altar, picked up the athame lying beside the cauldron and held it up, point towards the open book. Fortunately, the attacks were not penetrating through the shield. Keiko and Sayaka had also grown weak from too much interference from the three wizards.

"Book of Incantations, Hear my plea. End the chaos that lurks within." Tomoyo looked around. Eriol was lying unconscious on the floor. Sakura and Syaoran were limply leaning against the wall, their breaths coming in quick pants. Nikki lay on her side, slumped against the pillar she had offered her soul to. The wolf form on the bowl of fire has disappeared when Tomoyo awakened, but her friend was still in trouble. Taking a deep breath, Tomoyo pierced the book with the athame.

Screams sounded from the room. Tomoyo, Nikki, Keiko and Sayaka glowed with their element color. As sudden as it appeared, the lights diminished and the four of them fell to the floor unconscious.

Tomoyo's last clear vision was that Keroberos, Yue, Nakuru and Spinel Sun were able to enter the room and they all tended to the injured. She looked up and saw Ruby Moon's worried face looming above her.

"Please tell Eriol–kun, I'm sorry." Ruby Moon nodded, and Tomoyo blacked out.


	10. Memories

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

============================================================

Chapter 9: Memories

Tomoyo pushed her heavy lids open. She was in a hospital. Sakura sat beside her, and smiled in relief when Tomoyo opened her eyes. 

"You have been asleep for three days," Sakura explained. "Your mom was so glad. Here, she sent you flowers. She was here a while ago. Too bad she left."

"Could – could somebody tell me what happened." Sakura sighed and narrated everything, as Nikki retold it. 

"So, you mean Kaho did not call Eriol–kun to come back?" Tomoyo asked, her white hands gripping her blanket.

Sakura shook her head. "It was also Nikki-san who called us and Yukito-san when onni-chan was missing so that we wouldn't interfere with the plans."

"How is Touya-kun?"

"Yue managed to find him while we were battling with the circle. He is safe now."

Tears fell from Tomoyo's eyes. She was one of the circle. She battled with Sakura and Eriol. It was all her fault.

A hand covered hers. "It is not your fault," Sakura said, greeting her with warm eyes. "You just wanted to let us know you can take care of yourself and the enemy took advantage of it."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend's comfort and settled back on her pillows. "What happened to Sayaka and Nikki and Keiko? Were they hurt?"

"Don't worry. When the circle broke, you have lost all your powers. After they narrated everything that happened, Eriol–kun taught me how to use the Erase card to deprive them from thoughts of having magic. They won't remember anything. I'm so glad Sayaka told me that Syaoran wasn't being disloyal." Sakura sighed deeply. "I was scared at might lose him. But still, I was more afraid of losing you." Tomoyo blushed faintly. 

"Anou, speaking of Eriol–kun, where is he?"

"You better rest now, Tomoyo–chan. We can take you home tomorrow." Sakura turned her back on her friend and briefly arranged the flowers. "Take care of yourself now. See you later." The Clow mistress bounded out of the room, leaving Tomoyo's question unanswered. 

~*~

Tomoyo gratefully looked at the surroundings. Her mom had taken her home and there was a great welcome party for her. She walked around, thanking the people who attended until she glimpsed Sakura and Syaoran standing by the balcony.

"Hey you!" Tomoyo said, smiling as she came up to them. Sakura and Syaoran smiled back, although Tomoyo observed that they were not too cheery as usual. "Is something the matter?" she asked hesitantly.

Sakura quickly answered. "No Tomoyo–chan. We are just – uh – concerned with you. You must be tired. You should take a rest now. We'll tell the guests…….."

Tomoyo's face contorted to a frown. "Anou….." Sakura stopped explaining and bowed her head.

"You are hiding something, what is it?" Tomoyo demanded, voice quivering. Even at this point, her friends are not telling her things.

"Tomoyo-chan you are just tired." Syaoran reached out to swerve her into the hall but she did not oblige. 

"Tell me. Onegai." She noticed something else. "Where's Eriol – kun?" She looked suspiciously at Sakura, who hid her face.

Tomoyo moved towards them. "What happened to Eriol? Is he alright? Please, you have to tell me!"

Syaoran turned to Sakura, who was still covering her face with her hands. Sakura nodded, and Syaoran resolved to do the only thing left.

"Come with us." They left the party unnoticed (but not without telling Sonomi) and headed out to the shadows towards Eriol Hiiragizawa's house.

~*~

Nakuru slowly opened the door and glumly greeted the visitors. Tomoyo looked around. It was unusually quiet. There were no winged guardian fighting by the stairs, or a flying cat being chased by a bubbly girl. Everything seems to be holding its breath, waiting for something to happen.

They went up to Eriol's room. Eriol was propped up the bed by pillows and he glanced at them as they entered.

"Master, there are people who came to visit you," Nakuru announced. Tomoyo's eyebrow shot up. It was weird for Nakuru to be so formal. Spinel lay on the mantelpiece avoiding all their eyes.

Eriol smiled, "Thank you." Tomoyo could sense something different about his smile. It is not the usual smile he gives when he sees them.

"How are you, Eriol–kun?" Tomoyo said, sitting beside him on the bed. She was stopped short from holding his hand when he moved away a bit. Eriol turned to Sakura and Syaoran.

"I recognize you from yesterday. You two are magicians, right? Li–kun and Sakura–san, as I remember. But her….." he gestured towards Tomoyo, who looked at him with unblinking eyes.

Nakuru cut in. "Master, this is Daidouji Tomoyo. She is also a friend of yours."

"Oh, gomen nasai. It was nice of you to visit me." Eriol politely said. Tomoyo could hardly believe her ears. She looked down, grasping the sheets, and murmured a welcome.

Nakuru instantly felt the tension growing. "Ah, Master, we should be going now. Please sleep well." He all herded them out into the hall to the living room. There Tomoyo cannot hold herself together and she cried.

"He – he does not know me anymore…." Tomoyo sobbed. Sakura rubbed her shoulders.

Nakuru blew her nose on his apron. "He has temporary amnesia, the doctor said. I am adjusting to. I am not used to him talking politely like that," she bawled louder than Tomoyo.

Syaoran ignored Nakuru's wails and sat by Tomoyo. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you right away," he said. "We were worried about your recovery."

"But – but what will happen……Will he be able to comeback? This is all my fault, I shouldn't have…." Tomoyo broke down again.

"Hush," Sakura said. "It was nobody's fault. He must've hit his head as he fell during the battle. I'm sure he'll recover soon." She smiled at the gray–haired girl. "I'm sure you'll help him recover right?" Tomoyo nodded.

"I'm so happy," Nakuru said between tears. "You're going to be together again. Oh, I forgot the tea." She whizzed out of the kitchen.

Sakura and Syaoran left Tomoyo alone for a moment. "Eriol-kun," she whispered. "I swear I'll do anything to make your memory return." The night grew deep, and the happiness she felt was once again lost to oblivion.


	11. The True Magic

The True Enchantment

A CCS fic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Genre: angst/romance/supernatural

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Guess what? I received CCS for Christmas! Nah……it's still not mine….no need to rub it, okay.

Nikki: Another E/T fic, heheh. This is not a Christmas fic, although, it has a Christmas setting in it. Although there's too many CCS fics around, I hope you had time to read mine. Arigatou gozaimasu. Please read and review.

==========================================================

Chapter 10: True Magic 

Tomoyo sat by Eriol's chair. It has been two weeks since She had heard of Eriol's accident and Christmas is two days away. She looked up at her old friend who stared blankly at the fire.

Tomoyo stood up and made Eriol face her. "Nani, Tomoyo–san?" he asked.

"Nothing, Eriol–kun." She slumped back on the stool, her face turned away from the man she had loved.

Tomoyo held back tears. She had been crying too much, and nothing will happen if she just cried. She blinked them away, vowing to herself that she won't stop until Eriol had fully recovered. But from the looks of it, recovery is so far away.

"Tell me about the days we were together," Eriol suddenly said. Tomoyo almost fell off her stool.

"Eriol–kun?"

"Nakuru told me you were somebody close to my heart. I feel it to. When you come and see me, something inside me stirs. But I do not know what it is. I am asking you to tell me something about before, so that I can remember. Eriol smiled his polite smile at her. "I can feel your grief, even if I do not remember anything. And I do not want to make the person who had cared for me all this time to be sad."

"Oh Eriol–kun," Tomoyo said. She moved her stool closer to Eriol's armchair and began to tell him of those things they did together, of their pinky promise. Still, she left out the thing about their fight, his leaving, and his return. _I do not want to burden him with my feelings for him when he has to deal with his own, s_he thought. She told of the happy things that happened.

As she talked about the past, something in her mind whispered that Eriol cannot remember anything whatever she do. It was her fault he is into this mess, she should be punished. Even though she is narrating happy events, tears streamed uncontrollably down her cheeks. She kept on, blabbing about how she and Eriol locked Sakura and Syaoran in a classroom one day, how Eriol tested Sakura by making her change Clow cards to Sakura cards, how……how he vowed to protect her. Involuntarily, she reached out to wipe her tears.

"What's wrong?" Eriol calmly asked.

"Oh nothing." Tomoyo hastily wiped away her tears but Eriol gripped her hand.

"You cry and you tell me nothing's wrong?" Eriol's sapphire eyes burned against her.

A wave of emotions – emotions hidden for so long – burst out. Tomoyo gripped Eriol's collar. "Why can't you remember?! Can't you even remember anything?" She shook him, all the while weeping for a love that was lost and shall never return. She eventually stopped shaking Eriol and collapsed to his lap.

She felt Eriol ran a hand through her cut hair. "I'm sorry," he said, voice dripping with regret. "I'm sorry I cannot remember. I have made you feel worse."

"It's nothing." Tomoyo straightened and flattened her hair. "I know you will remember all of us eventually. And I wouldn't stop until you remember." She stood up and turned to face the door. "I'll just make some tea."

"There is one thing I remember," she heard Eriol say as she walked towards the door. Tomoyo turned back and glanced at him.

"What is it?" She retraced her steps and found her way in front of Eriol's chair again.

"It's very vague, though," Eriol continued. He looked up and met Tomoyo's eyes. "But I swear the only thing I remember, is a faint voice of a girl. And she is singing."

Tomoyo saw a glimpse of hope. Sitting beside him, she held his hand. "what is she singing?"

"I do not know," Eriol said as if in a trance. "But I remember, I love hearing her voice."

Tomoyo smiled through her tears. Still holding his hand, she settled on the stool and laid their hands on his lap. "We always practice a song when we were in grade school. I could sing it for you. That way, you'll remember who was singing in your thoughts." Taking a deep breath and steadying her voice, she sang sweetly.

Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori sagashi

Haruka ni tadoru yo natsukashii kioku wo

Haha ga ai shi ko wo kaina ni daite

Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau

She laid her head on his lap, singing softly. She did not see Eriol's eyes fill with light, light of realization.

Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hohoni

Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo

Yume kara samete mo ami wo nokoshite ' ku

Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru

Tears fell on their hands. Tomoyo looked up and saw Eriol weeping. "Eriol–kun, did I….."

"It was you," Eriol said. "It was you I remember." Tomoyo opened her mouth in awe, but she thought of something else.

She withdrew her hand, this time entwining his pinky with hers. "Remember this, Eriol – kun?"

Eriol looked at her. "You must make yourself remember. You have saved me from magic by this," she shrugged towards their hands. "I hope it will save you too." Tears streaming down her cheek, she began to narrate the day he left, the day she dreaded she had lived. Eriol willingly listened, confusion apparent on his face. 

"I don't want you to leave me again," Tomoyo firmly said. "You promised me we'll stay together. See?" She shook their hands. "Yubikiri, Eriol-kun. Have you forgotten our promise?" She returned to the song.

Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara

Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou

Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu

Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara

Tomoyo's voice is breaking from too much crying, but she can't stop now. She must return Eriol the way he was. He must remember how much he had endured her loss, how much she had shown him her love, how much – how much everything was worth fighting for.

Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo

Omoikiri takakku jiyuu ni habatakeru

Jiyuu ni habatakeru

Sono mune ni hana wo sakasete…..

Her last verse turned to a sob. Eriol wasn't responding. Her efforts were all in vain. "You don't have to force yourself to remember if you can't," she whispered. "I just wanted to tell you that my feelings haven't changed and that the best Christmas gift you could give to me is being aware of how much I had loved you." She looked up and brushed a hand against his cheek. "You don't have to return it. How could you return a love you cannot remember anyway? I just wanted you to know……"

"The Seed of Kindness," Eriol said. He looked down at the amethyst eyes growing wider as she stared at him. The blue-eyed wizard smiled. "That's the song we have always practiced. You always use it for competitions because we like it both. You sound like an angel whenever you sing it."

"Eriol–kun,"

"I don't want you to cry anymore," Eriol declared, using his fingers to wipe Tomoyo's tears. "I have made you cry when I left because of Kaho and I cannot let that happen again."

"You – You remember!" Tomoyo said in glee. She jumped up to hug Eriol. "And I had thought it's all over," she cried to his ear.

"You have the greatest magic of all, the true enchantment one can ever have," Eriol softly whispered against her cheek. "And I'll make sure I'll return it to you with all my love." He hugged Tomoyo tightly, relishing the memories that have now come back. _Really, _he thought. _No matter how powerful you are, love can change everything. _He made Tomoyo look at him. "And I am glad, I have found my enchantress at last," he said. 

"Oh Eriol–kun."

^OWARI^

Author's Notes: There, I finished it. I do not want to make it all dramatic because I might end up welling up my keyboard. Anyway, thanks for those who had reviewed this fic. You have made me finish it….haha….. I really love pressure. I could make an epilogue if you would want….so I am hoping you'd tell me all if you want an **epilogue**….that way it'd be happier, but forget it for now. ^^

Anyway, I have last – minute points to award…err…to include.

*Thanks to my co – writers who had created three character with me.

1. Kayama Nikki = nikki hiiragizawa (that's me!)

2. Ryooenjutsu Sayaka = MitsuiSelphie (hehe…..may you drown in reviews…especially in one fic you have written ***sniggers***)

3. Mihari Keiko = mihari keiko (umm I forgot if she included keiko in her pen name..but you should read her fics….very great vocabulary and description!)

Although we are villains in this fic (gehehehe) I wanna thank you for giving me ideas….i'll be including these names in my other fics too, ooookkkkkaaaaayyy?

*Also "Seed of Kindness" is the original song Tomoyo and Eriol practiced during one episode in Eriol's season. In Japanese, it's called "Yasashisa no Tane." It's not mine, but it is a great song.

*Lastly, please e – mail me through the address above every chapter if you want to point out something wrong in the fic, or you want to suggest anything. I kinda did this in a flurry and a hurry so I don't know if it's good. But don't worry. I'll update it. THANK YOU for your reviews you have me flattered…..Well, thanks to all E/T fans out there for inspiring me.

That's all I can say for now, I hope you'll find time to read my other fics. Thank you. Jaa ne!

~nikki hiiragizawa


	12. Epilogue

The True Enchantment 

Author: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: drama/angst

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by CLAMP ^.^ 

Author's Notes: Due to insistent public demand, I wrote the epilogue of The True Enchantment. Well, there isn't anything to say in the epilogue but for you anti-cliff hangers, I wrapped up the story to leave no thread tangled, ne? To **Lye-chan**, **Tomoyo-chan**, **Syaoran's angel**, **pinkuser** and all those who requested an epilogue, here it is. Enjoy y'all, minna-san! Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Epilogue: Enchanteé

"Nee, we are so glad, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura increased her pace to catch up with Tomoyo's pace. "Eriol-kun is really back to normal."

Tomoyo raised her eyes up to the sky. "Hai. I didn't even think I would be able to make him come back...to us..." 

Two figures were standing n the sidewalk. Apparently, they were yelling at each other. Sakura and Tomoyo came closer and so that one of the persons was Nakuru. And the other was...

"Keiko-san..." Sakura managed to whisper.

"Why are you always ruining my day, you?!" Nakuru demanded from the dark-haired girl.

Keiko whistled. "Because..." she met Nakuru's eyes. "You piss me off."

"Nani?!!!!"

"Maa, Akizuki-san, Mihari-san, keep it down..." Yukito was suddenly stnading between them. "We are in the middle of the street." 

Sakura stared. "Yukito-san?" She found out that standing in the sideline watching the brawl were Yukito and her brother. "Onii-chan!" 

"Yo, Sakura," Touya greeted. "We were kinda having a show here." Nakuru and Keioko both glared at him. Shuddering, Touya dragged Yukito behind him. "Maa, we should leave the girl's cat fight alone, Yuki."

"Oi, matte, Touya-kun!" 

"Kinomoto-kun, you still owe me a thousand yen from yesterday! I need that to watch a basketball game today!!!" Both girls ran after the two boys, making the boy's effort for escape futile.

"Maa, onii-chan has a magnet for trouble," Sakura laughed. "We should go and bring home the shopping, Tomoyo-chan."

"Hai." Both of them went the opposite way, not noticing the fact that one of the runners before stopped in her tracks and stared after them.

Keiko looked at the two girls walking away until they were just a speck in the street. "Where have I seen them before?" she asked loudly.

+++

Eriol patiently waited for Tomoyo. They were supposed to be meeting at the park to go boating, but she has some shopping to do first. He came here early to reflect and think about his future with Tomoyo.

Daidouji Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, had yet to meet him. Even though the purple-eyed girl said her mother was ecstatic to meet him, he can never be so sure. That is why, he has to make some efforts on proving everyone how much love he has for Tomoyo. 

Kaho wrote the other day. She said she was marrying her co-teacher at the university, and she wants Tomoyo and Eriol to be there. The blue-eyed wizard sighed, remembering that time he left Kaho_. Sumanu, Kaho_, he thought. _I guess I should have told you my feelings from the start..._He was fortunate that Kaho did not bear a grudge against him or Tomoyo, yet somehow, he felt guilty for leaving so suddenly even if she said it was all right. 

__

Maa, it's too late to think about blaming myself, he thought. All I can do is show how much I atone for those mistakes I have done and live life to the fullest, he thought. _Tomoyo was too kind to forgive me and I love her for that. _

"Mattaku! Where is that damn park?!" a voice too loud, spoke from behind. Eriol turned around and met a familiar face. 

It's Nikki-san., he thought quietly. He remembered that after the incident, Kayama Nikki lost her memories of her powers and settled in Kanagawa, where she stayed with her parents. Yet now, she seemed to be back. Having a naturally-generous nature, the dark-haired boy walked towards her. "Sumimasen, are you lost?" he asked.

Kayama Nikki, with her purple gaze, turned to him. "Ah hai!" She was on the verge of tears. "Where is the King Penguin park? Do you know? I'm supposed to meet somebody there!!"

"Maa, are you new around here?" he said while wiping a sweatdrop.

Nikki looked around nervously. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers but I just came from Kanagawa because my boyfriend's having a basketball game here and I came to watch him. I'm supposed to meet him in Penguin Park but I can't seem to find it!"

"Well, you found it already."

The young woman stared at him blankly. "this is the park?"

"Hai!"

From a distance, a young man's voice called out, "Nikki-chan!" A bespectacled man came running from out of the bushes. "Nikki-chan, found you at last!"

"Kiminobu!" Nikki gave her companion a hug. "Kiminobu, this boy gave me directions here." She turned to Eriol. "This is Kogure Kiminobu, the best basketball player in Japan. And Min-kun, this is...uhh..."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." He took the hand that was offered to him and shook it firmly. "Please enjoy your stay here in Tomoeda."

"You could bet on it," Kogure cheerfully said. "Saa, we must be going." Eriol bid the couple goodbye and sighed, glad the Nikki had found someone special at last. 

"Saa, must wait for Tomoyo-san by the fountain." He dusted his trousers and went towards their meeting place.

+++

"Sakura, are you sure Tomoyo-chan was alright when we left her with the groceries?" Syaoran glanced dubiously at his girlfriend as they walked towards her house.

The mistress of the Clow Cards smiled at him. "Tomoyo-chan said she'll be alright. She needs to be alone anyway since she has to get ready for her date with Eriol-kun." 

"Aa." He was helping Sakura take her own groceries home. Since her father and brother aren't around, they'll work on the cooking themselves, with a bit of taste-testing by Keroberos.

"Get out of the way!" somebody yelled, sending Sakura and Syaoran sprawling towards the side street. However, Syaoran was too fast and the bicycle bumped the bag he was carrying, spreading the groceries on the ground. 

The bike-rider stood up. "Nee, Gomen nasai. My bike lost its brakes and... uh...is there something on my face?"

Syaoran blinked. Looks like Ryooenjutsu Sayaka had come to haunt him again. Sakura saw his fright and quickly covered up for him. "Ah..nan demo nai."

Sayaka picked up the groceries. "Ah, this bread is kinda ruined," she murmured apologetically. "Please let me pay for it."

"Oh there's no need..." Sakura stared at the few coins on her hand.

"It was my fault, after all." Sayaka said. I was hurrying to a basketball game and I crashed to you. Sumanu. Jaa, take care both of you!" She sped away once more, leaving the couple completely disturbed. 

Syaoran heaved a sigh. "I almost forgot she lost her memory. Thinkig about her scares me half to death." Sakura giggled and dragged him towards her house.

+++

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo was hurrying towards him. "Was I late? Sorry, I had to arrange groceries and..."

"You're just in time." Eriol quickly held her hand as if afraid to let go. "Let's go."

The early spring proved to be a great time for boating in the lake. Eriol calmly controlled the oars, while Tomoyo sang the song Eriol had written for her. 

"You know," Tomoyo said as she finished singing. "I met a familiar person today."

"I did too. " Both of them narrated to each other what happened while they were separated and they ended up smiling at each other. "I'm glad everything turned out to be this way," Eriol finally said.

Tomoyo nodded, her eyes never leaving the surface of the water. She held out a hand and watched the waves flow from away from her fingertips. "Everyone is happy. That's the way it should be, isn't it?" she asked.

"Aa." Eriol quietly moved the oars and watched his only treasure gaze the lake as if admiring her own beauty in a mirror. 

"What's wrong, Eriol-kun?"

"Eh?"

"You have been spacing out again," Tomoyo reached out to wipe a stray strand of hair off his face. "Care to tell me?"

"I have been thinking, yet I don't know if I should tell you since it's too early.."

Tomoyo frowned. "What's too early?"

"Well," Eriol took a deep breath. "I wanted to meet your mother."

"Eh..." Tomoyo stopped playing with the water and stared at Eriol. "Why so suddenly?"

Clow's reincarnation looked away from the eyes wanting him to divulge everything. "I want to meet her and let her know me. I want to tell her everything, from the very purpose as to why I exist to the part where I get to explain why you are such a lovable person." He smiled as Tomoyo blushed slightly. 

"But, wouldn't it be shocking for her if we would explain everything? That would mean explaining Sakura-chan and Li-kun and Yukito-san too, right?"

Eriol nodded. "Since Sakura-san's father and brother already knows anyway, we could make her understand our position." He dropped the oars and held Tomoyo's shoulders. "I want your mother to know me well so that she cannot say I love you just because you're like this or like that. I want her to know what you know of me. I want her to find out that I can be trusted for I'll lay my life for your safety."

"Eriol..."

"I want to meet her soon, and then..." Eriol slightly bowed his head. "If she likes me...would you..."

"Nani?" Tomoyo pried his eyes with her own.

Eriol flinched. "Well...would you...go to London with me?"

"Ara...?"

"Kaho wanted to see you and she wants us to attend her wedding, that's why I'm asking you. Also, I want you to know what life I had during those times...before I met you."

Tomoyo gazed fondly at the man she loves. "No secrets, huh? Eriol, you don't have to prove to me how much you love me. You just did a few months ago. Yet, I really appreciate the efforts you are doing now, tying bonds together and strengthening everything. I'd love to go to England with you."

The wizard smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Tomoyo answered. "Thank you for being this way."

Eriol moved a bit forward, carefully so that the boat wouldn't move, and kissed the girl lightly. "I promise, I won't ever leave you again."

"You better hold on to that, Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Hai. Yubikiri...."

^OWARI^

Author's Notes: So how was it? Did I live up to your expectations? No? *wails* 

Well, I finished this fic almost a year ago so I can hardly capture the elements of this fic again. I just wanted you guys to be satisfied like newly-fed kitties so that no one would go after me. ^^

Please dun write to me saying I should not have written an epilogue. You guys asked for it! Well, I wouldn't really be angry. Any for of feedback would be welcome. ^^

With this, I say Jaa~

~with love,

nikki hiiragizawa


End file.
